School Days
by kyliacutie
Summary: Kori,Kami,and Ryan enrolled in Jump city learning center. thinking it would be a fresh new start from their old home, they try their hardest to make the best of it but everything just seems to continuously fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys better get down here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold" shouted a very frustrated mother at her 3 children.

Kori was the first to arrive at the breakfast table. "Oh. This looks good mom. What's for lunch for me and Komi`s first day of high school and Ryan`s second year of elementary school?"

" For my twins I have some nice, fresh, baked Ziti." Ryan walked down the steps and sat at the dinner table.

"Wrong table Ryan!" Kori exclaimed to him. He quickly got up and ran to the breakfast table. The family was rich so they had two different tables for two different times of the day. But they also had a giant party table that they only put out during party or special event where a whole lot of people came over.

Kami scurried down the steps in a purple belly button shirt and jeans mini skirt. Her purple purse was big enough to pass as a school bag. A purple bandanna sat on her head. On her feet were boots that were black 5 inch heels. To cover herself was a black bickers jacket. But it only reached to the bottom of her breasts. Kori wore the same thing but what was purple on Komi was lavender on Kori. Even the bag.

At the same time they both complimented each other "ohhhhhhhh, nice choice in clothing!"

They looked at Ryan. He wore a black t-shirt with his name in fancy silver cursive going diagonal. He wore regular jeans and his good wight sneakers. "What?" he asked

"You need some help" they said in union.

"Uggggh... twin girls. Mom, why couldn`t your first set of children be boys instead of girls?" he asked his mother.

She rubbed her pregnant tummy "I`m sure that this one is" she looked down at it with a loving smile.

As soon as their dad came down everyone started eating. Kori looked at the purple watch on her hand. "Noooooooooooooo! This cant be right!" she complained.

Kami answered to her call first "What? Kori, are we late for school?"

"No, its just that I have your watch on" Kori answered her calmly looking at her and pointing at the watch.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Thanks for sayin something Kor ",Kami explained as they switched watches, "Or else we would`ve went to school looking like idiots!"

"Even more idiotic then you look now" Ryan commented.

Kori growled " Your lucky that I don't wanna have to make you go to school with a black eye!" She held her fists up.

Kami`s and Kori`s alarms went off, "Time to go to school" Kami stated "Com'on Ryan lets go. They said by to their parents and walked out the door to Kori and Kami`s silver camry. They drove with the sun roof down with Ryans head poking out of it. Blocking all the sun. They finally reached the two story giant school. High school got the lower grounds and elementary school on the top.

All 3 of them stepped out of the car. They were parked right next to a red camry. 2 beautiful men came out. One had gorgeous blue eyes and jet black hair. The other had brown eyes and luscious brown hair.

Kori and Kami looked them up and down while Ryan looked in disgust. The boys looked the girls up and down too. The first one spook, "Hey, I'm Richard and this is my friend Xavier. You two new?"

"Um... yeah. Im Kori and this is my twin Kami" Kori explained. Ryan looked up at her with disgust. Kori didn`t even notice but Richard did.

"And this little guy is..." Richard stopped mid-sentence to have them finish it.

"Leaving"Ryan walked off but ran back and took his sisters hands "with my sisters". With that he dragged them behind him.

The two boys shrugged it off and grabbed their backpacks from the back off the car and entered the school. They carefully watched the girls butts that were in front of them. Xavier spook, "Remember, that Kami one is mine".

Richard smiled, "And Kori is all mines". As they walked they barley realized that they had ran into a pole until they felt the pain. They grabbed their foreheads. "Maybe we should wait until we get inside to stare at their butts"

Xavier nodded his head while still rubbing it, "Deal" they finally walked into the school and began to stare at the girls butts once more. But they ran into a few more people and fell over again trying to find the angelic butts trying to get up the steps. They sighed. It was going to be a very long day.


	2. first days always go great!

Kori walked up to her locker with Kami`s right next to her`s. they both grabbed their science books. The principal thought that since they were twins they should have the sane classes and their lockers next to each other. It would make it easier for them. But the only thing the wasn't easy was students calling Kori, Kami. And others calling Kami, Kori. They were having a really hard time with that. They even had to go to the principals so he could make a speech about it. He shouted in the microphone. "Attention student. I have heard that many students are getting the twins`s names wrong. The redhead with green eyes wearing lavender is Korianna" kori whispered something in his ear. "But please call her Kori. The other one with black hair and purplish eyes wearing purple is Kamianne" Kami whispered something in his ear. "But please call her Kami. Thank for your time."

Science was easy. They were just mixing chemicals. Kori and Kami were lab partners. It was easy for them because they had already done this in their old school in 5th grade. So they knew everything the teacher was talking about. Xavier and Richard were in their class. Kori asked for the hall pass to go to the bathroom. Kami was starting to seem like she was struggling. Xavier didnt notice. Richard went to go help her. They were laughing and giggling. And thats when Xavier noticed. Kori walked in. She walked over to Xavier "ummmm... were we supposed to switch seats?"

"Actually ummm... yes." He had an idea. They started talking and they also started giggling and laughing. And they weren't even paying attention to their project. It exploded right in front of them. Kori and Xavier screamed. Kori jumped into Xaviers arms. The looked at each other and started to laugh.

The teacher walked over to them with a smile. "I think you may have poured a little to much. But thats okay" she started to walk away and then stopped and turned around. There was a big grin on her face, "oh, and Xavier you can put Kori down now" he put her on the floor to stand while he blushed madly.

There was a boy right next to him that was at the other table "Nice score dude!" he whispered doing a secret hand shake with him, "but I thought Kori was Richards?

"Yeah I know but if he's messing around with my girl, then I'm messing with his!"when Xaviers sentence was finished the school bell rang. the girls left for math and Richard left for social studies, while Xavier left for language. And then before they knew it it was lunch. Taco day actually. So everyone was in a rush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX with Ryan XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan got his lunch and walked around for a group of people to sit with. He saw the girl that was in his reading class. Kole. She was beautiful. Light pink long hair and blue eyes. He walked over to her table. There were several other people there. He asked "umm... can I sit here?" everyone nodded. He sat down.

"Hey Ryan" Kole said with a smile. She introduced everyone. "Everyone this is Ryan."

"Hey" they all said to each other. 2 of them looked like mini versions of the two guys that tried to hit on his sisters

"Hey" the first on said, "I'm Riley, Richards little bro"

"Hey" the next on said, "And I'm Michael, Xavier`s little bro"

"Hey wats up?" Ryan said will giving them both the handshake, "Hey, your brothers tried to hit on my sisters this morning. Richard to Kori and Xavier to Kami. I had to pull them away. They cant have sex on the first day of school"

"Oh your sisters are the A.C.T's. I don't blame my brothers." They both said in union.

"My sisters are the what?" Ryan seemed confused

"The A.C.T. The Anders Chick Twins" Michael explained.

" No offence," said Riley, "But your sisters are hot!"

"I know, and it drives me nuts! I hate them so much!" complained Ryan. He noticed 3 more kids at the table. "Um... who are they?" he pointed to them.

"Oh," Kole said "thats Mas and Menos, The Quick Twins or T.Q.T. And that is Gary, also known as Gizmo cause he's a real control freak just like his brother."

"Am not" Gizmo argued

"Are too" Kole argued back.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

It was going to be a long lunch period. That went on for a while until the lunch bell rang and it was time for everyone to head to class. The rest of the day went well for Ryan. Although he wasn't sure about his sisters. He waited for them to come get him on the bench next to the steps. He couldn't go down their and look for them. He would've been crushed. At the end of the day teenagers just couldn't wait to get out of school.

Kole, Riley, and Michael came and sat next the him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. He was a little confused. Why were they waiting. What were they waiting for.

Kole answered him, "We all have siblings that we have to wait for" she said with a smile. She kinda found his naivety cute. Inside she really liked him. But she couldn't let him know that. What if he didn't feel the same way? Then what? It would ruin their friendship. And they barley got anywhere.

Ryan looked over the balcony. He saw his sisters, the jerks that tried to hit on them, and another buff random teen. They were all pushing their way through the crowd trying to get to the clear stairway. They all walked up the stairs.

Kori and Kami found Ryan sitting on a bench with three other kids. Kori asked "Hey Richard witch one is your brother?"

"That one" he answered pointing to Riley. "Kori, Riley. Riley, Kori." he introduced them. "Hey" they both said with a smile.

"So X, this one is your brother right?" Kami asked cutely. She pointed to Michael how stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Michael this is Kami. Kami this is Michael" he introduced them. "Hey" they both said to each other.

"So Kole you ready to go?" Asked Kole's brother Garald.

"Yeah lets go" Kole said happily.

All the kids and their older siblings were ready to go. They slung their bakpacks over their shoulders and walked behind their sibling. They all hopped in the cars and sat in the back seat and drove home. In Richards car him and X couldn't stop talking about the girls witch annoyed their brothers. In the A.C.T.`s car the girls couldn't stop talking about the boys. And in Garalds car he kept criticizing about how bad it was to have a crush on a boy and how as a big brother and all he didnt approve. For Kole it was going to be a long car ride all the ways home. A full 45 minute drive.


	3. Just ask her

It was 5 full weeks of school and Richard decided to make a move on Kori. They had become really great friends. They talked every dat at lunch and always hung out after school. He even told Xavier to be over by his house earlier so he could get to school earlier. He wanted to because the girls always got there early so they could find a parking space and wait in their car while they waited for the school to open. So every morning they would all just talk and laugh. Riley, Michael, and Ryan would always move away into a quiet area and talk about what happened on W.W.E. the night before. ( okay I know that w.w.e only comes on Monday night but just bare with me okay)

That day in class all the students headed to lunch period. Their favorite period of the day. Kori and Kami found the table that Richard, Xavier, Rachel, Victor, and Garfield were sitting at. They headed over their. Kori wore a lavender tank top with a black mesh shirt over it and a black leather skirt. She wore mesh glove on her right hand (not sure if thats what their called) that showed all her fingers. She wore black boots that reached her ankle with a five inch heel. Half of her hair was up and the other half down. She had 2 purple bracelets on her gloved hand. Kami wore the same thing but her tank top was purple and the bracelets were a darker purple.

"Okay, I know I ask you guys this every day, but ummmm... WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR THE SAME THINGS?" Garfield commented. It was true. They always wore the same thing. And sometimes they even answered the same answer at the same time.

"Because..."they started, "actually we`re not sure. Sometimes we do it on purpose but most of the time we just come out of our rooms wearing the same thing. Its freaky sometimes. But not all the time. Most of the time we pike out each others clothes and come out of the room to see what we look like. We always pike out the same thing for each other without even knowing. And then we do each others hair and accidentally do the same thing. Its an instinct. Plus if we didn't wear the same thing we wouldn't be the A.C.T."

"Well that's true. But still it kinda creeps me out to how you guys said that whole thing without any mistakes. What, do you guys practice" Garfield pulled at his blond green tipped hair. He nearly pulled it out. Then when he let go he winced in pain holding his head.

"Maybe" they smirked in a joking way. They sat. Everyone laughed at their attempt to confuse Garfield witch was working. They all sat at lunch and talked and laughed at a couple of points. Mostly because of how much the twins were confusing Garfield. Which was becoming a normal everyday thing. Everyone went to throw away their trash. Kori and Richard stayed behind.

He was ready to ask her. He was ready now. "Uhhhh... hey Kor I was just wondering ummmm... if you wanted to go on a ummm..." he couldn't finish the sentence so Kori did. "Date?" she asked. He nodded. "Sure Rich. You can pick me up at my house at 7 okay? Cant wait!" she got up from the table and threw away her trash. She walked to her locker and got ready for gym. Thats when Richard got out of his shock. He hurried after her.

The students sat in gym. Kori wore a light green belly out shirt with a black star on it with black shorts. She wore her favorite green and black high tops. Komi wore a light blue belly out top with a black heart on it and black shorts. She wore her favorite black and blue high tops. They each had their hair in a high pony tail. Each of the boys had on a white t shirt and black shorts with sneakers. Richard and Xavier were to busy to listen to what the gym teacher was saying because they were too busy drooling over the girls. They didnt even know what they were going to be playing. But when all the kids stood up so did they. And when all the kids started to throw balls they understood what they were playing.

They looked at Kori and Kami who now had on their black sweaters that were un zipped throwing and catching balls all at once. Not once did they get hit. They were very jockey for a couple of cute girls with manicured artificial nails. A ball came hurtling towards Kori. She gasped and ducked as it came. It caught her hair that flew up as she went down. "Time out! Time out! Wait, can you call a time out in dodge ball?" she questioned the coach.

He looked at her and thought for a minute. He ran his hand through his dark blonde hair. For a gym teacher he was very good looking. " For the girls that have caught, thrown and dodged almost every ball I will allow it" he said with a sight before his words.

"Oh okay" Kori started, "that ball ran right threw my hair. Does that count?" Kori asked. She had never seen that happen in a dodge ball game and so she was confused. Did it qualify as a hit or what?

"Hmmmm... thats a tough one" he said in his breath taking tone "well it didnt directly hit you it hit your hair witch isnt quit an object that you can move without moving your head so you are not out"

"What?"a very squakey voice sounded and echoed through the room "that so counted as a hit!" the girl that yelled wore a pink sweater that was unzipped. Under it was a lighter pink hello kitty shirt. She wore pink fabric capris that matched her sweater. She wore white and pink high tops. She wore a pink headband on her head.

Kori pointed at her "hey I remember you. You're the girl that started to mess with me so I punched you in the nose 3 weeks ago after school. So you got a nose bleed and cried all the way home. And then the next day you thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs and get my shoulder dislocated. Richard had to carry me to the hospital. I hate you!"

The whistle was blown before Kitten got to speak. "Okay girls. It didnt count so just leave it alone. Now lets get back to the game we only have an hour left." with that balls were thrown over and over. Kitten kept trying to hit Kori but of course she never got her. She was just way to fast.


	4. Wet Dates

Kori thought about it for a while. She then realized it. Kitten wasn`t trying to threaten her. She was actually just jealous of her. "Wow!" she said, "I never had anyone jealous of me before. Wow! When I am done with kitten, she`ll wish that she never messed with me In the first place!" Kori got all excited. She had and evil grin on her face while rubbing her hands together. She had the perfect idea.

Richard walked up to Kori`s locker. He saw her evil grin. "Hey Kor, whatcha` grinin` about. That looks evil" he pointed to her face. He had one of his breathtaking smiles on. He had to impress her. And what would work better then his award winning grins and smiles. He needed to butter her up. So she`ll like him on their date.

Kori snapped out of her hell dream about pushing Kitten off a cliff. She saw Richard and smiled, "Hey, I thought you would already be home getting ready for our date. I cant wait" she grinned at him.

" I was getting ready to do but when I saw you still at your locker I was wondering why you weren`t doing the same" he crossed his arms playfully over his chest. He sighed.

And Kori played right back. She put her hands on her hips. "Well I cant go home yet because," she pushed her lips out, "I have detention today" she snapped between each silable. Then she put her hand in his face. And turned her head.

He played her game and pushed her hand down. "Well, what would a good little girl like you be doing in a detention" he stopped and looked around the school "like this?" he said disgusted. He made himself sound gay the whole time he spoke. He smiled at her.

She grabbed her bag out of her locker. She shut it closed. "Well... I don't have detention yet. But I will. As soon as the teacher catches me beating up Kitten in the middle of the hall. That would probably give me about a months detention.

Richard pulled her out of the school, "Oh, just come on" he lead them to their cars. Komi and Xavier were already standing there talking. Ryan was in the car with Riley and Michael. They were talking about little boy stuff.

"Oh, hey Rich!" Xavier explained giving him the handshake. "Ohh,and by the way the boys called our parents to ask if they could go over to Ryans. So their going. We get your mansion all to ourselves!"

"The boys are coming with us?" Kori asked pointing to them talking in the backseat.

"Yeah that's okay Kor, I already called mom and told her" kamisaid as Kori was reaching in her bag for her pink sprint instincts. Kori dropped it back in there. She slung the bag over her shoulder. "See you tonight" both the girls said. The boys winked at them. They giggled. And drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori and Kami pushed each other from side to side trying to see the mirror. "Why don`t you go to your own room. Kori" Komi complained trying yo push Kori away. They both had Mirrors in there rooms but they were both in Komi`s room sharing a mirror trying to look in the mirror.

"Because", Kori complained, "My mirrors fulled with pictures. Yours isnt. I need to see." Kori struggled to keep in looking distance of the mirror. But Kami keep`t pushing her.

"So wha-" Komi stopped and thought a minute, "oh well fair enough.' with that they stopped fighting and just used the mirror together. Kori wore a lavender silk rob over her gown. Kami wore a purple silk rob over her.

"Okay at the count of 3 we take off the robs and show our gowns. Okay" Kori said. Kami nodded. "1... 2... 3!" the robs flew to the ground. Kori wore an elegant green back out silk dress that clung to her body. It didn`t reach far. Only to her lower thigh. Kami wore the same thing but her dress was a dark colored blue. They both wore ribbon ballet sandle heels. Their heels would tap on the floor as they walked. Kori`s were a dark green and Kami`s were a little darker then her dress. They both wore light make up. Kori wore mascara and light green eye shadow cherry lips gloss. Kami wore mascara light blue eye shadow and stole some of Kori`s cherry lipgloss. But she knew she wouldnt mind. There was a beep out side. They looked out the window and saw Richards car. The boys would be there playing video games and the maid was still there. So they could leave.

The girls ran downstairs and explained the roles to the boys. They agreed and confessed that they would only be playing video games all night. They walked towards the door. Kami had a bag in her hand. 'Whats the bag for?" asked Kori. "Well" Kami explained "we don't know where we could be going so we have to be ready." Kori agreed that it was a good walked up to the car. The top was pulled down.

Xavier whistled "you girls look sexy" he said. His grin would womanize any woman. And he liked that. Kami blushed but with all the blush she had on you couldn`t tell.

The girls hopped in the car. Kami threw in the bag before she got in. The girls sat in the backseat and closed their eyes as they were told. When they were allowed to open they saw this beautiful beach in front of them. They hopped out of the car with the bag in Kori`s hand. They ran to the shore. Their heels sank in the sand. They loved that feeling. The boys ran past them with their swim trunks on and their muscular bodies. Te girls ran to a private area to change. Kami came out with a blue 2 piece halter bathing suit. Kori wore the same but in purple.( I bet you thought I was gonna say green) the boys drooled but you couldn't tell if they were or not because there was water all over their faces.

The girls teased as they walked over to the water. The night shy and moon glistened on their skin making them shin like angles. The boy`s loved it. Kori walked over to Richard. She reached down in the water and splashed it in his face. He started to laugh. Then he picked her up bridal style and went farther out. Kori yelled `NO` the whole time.

"Don`t do that Dick" Kami called out. Xaveirs hand raped around her waist "Kori`s been afraid of the deep end ever since she was six."

"I`m not 10 anymore. And I am not-" but she was cut off when dick dunked her under the water. When they came back up he was laughing. So was Kami and Xavier. Kori looked shocked. Her arms were chained around Dicks neck and she held on for dear life. She didnt want to be dropped. And she didnt intend to either.

"That was so not funny Dick! I hate you" kori hit his muscular chest playfully. He laughed along with her. He loved the sound of her laugh. It gave him a warm feeling inside. Like he has to heat up quickly or else he wont survive.

For the rest of the night they splashed and played in the water. Laughing and holding and playing around. Well that was until Kami`s and Xavier`s lips were close. Their faces only inches away. He could feel her breathe and he loved it. He made his move. He Kissed her warmly and passionately. Kami followed after her moment of shock.

Kori and Dick watched them. They were in there playing position. He was holding her. His hands were around her waist and Kori looked like she were reaching for water. Richard jerked her head around and kissed her with the same amount of passion. He tightened his grip when Kori wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. Then he pulled her up so her feet didn`t reach the ground. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist. He held on and didn`t want to let go. He had the fear of losing her. And they knew things would be awkward at school the next day.


	5. flight of stairs

Kori and Kami walked into the building. Kori wore a blue puffy off the shoulder top with blue and white strips. She wore blue booty short jeans. On her feet were brown over the ankle cowboy boots. Kami wore a green and white puffy off the shoulder top. She wore the same shorts and boots as Kori. (They wore what the girl wore in "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars)

Ryan followed them. He wore his favorite red t shirt and baggy pants. Red and white Jordans covered his feet. His back pack looked like it was killing him, but his sister`s didn`t realize. His black bangs spread over his eyes. Just like how Richards did when it got wet.

After Ryan got to class safely, the girls left for Science. They saw Richard and Xavier next to each other talking. The girls walked in. Kori set her Silver Jane Bollinger Handbag on the floor next to her and sat on her stool. Kami did the same and put her Gold matching purse on the ground. They set their books on the table that they shared.

They turned their steels next to face each other. Kami sighed "Maybe they don`t feel the same thing that we felt when we kissed" she looked worried.

Kori could see the tears welling up in Kami`s eyes. "Ahhhh... Kami don`t cry. You`ll mess up your make up. You need to stay pretty so they do" Kori said with a smile. She grabbed a tissue from the teachers desk and wipped Kami`s tears. She was only being sisterly.

"Thanks Kor, you're the best sister a girl could ever have!" Kami said. The leaned over to give each other a hug. Then the teacher came in. The rest of the day went perfect. Until the end of the day. Was it menchoned

that Kitten watched Kori and Richard and saw the little make out sessions between classes. She would get her revenge.

Kori Kami and Ryan walked in Hallway laughing. They were close to the door. Then Kori was pushed down. Her books fell to the floor along with her. Kami and Ryan helped her up "Are you okay?"

"NO" said a voice. They turned and saw Kitten "SHE is not okay. Not for messing with my RICHY-POO!" Kitten lunged at Kori and tackled her. Kori punched her off and stood. Kitten did the same. They Punched and kicked each other a circle of people surrounded them. A by stander yelled " someone get Richard and Xavier!" they were there in minutes. They must have been waiting by the girls car.

They saw the fight. Richard wanted to go and stop them but Kami said not to. She Said that Kori could handle herself. He was forced to watch Kori get Hit. Then KOri kicked Kitten into a wall as everyone cheered "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" KOri cheered for her self. But no one saw Kitten get back up until she kicked Kori down and KOri feel to the floor.

Kitten Pulled Kori by her hair and dragged her up the stairs. Kori groaned and put her hands around the hair Kitten was holding to stop the pain. "NOW WHEN I PUSH YOU DOWN, YOU STAY DOWN" Kitten yelled from the top. She let Kori`s hair go and kicked her down the steps. Kori tumbled down.

"Go catch her" Kami yelled to Richard when Kori was about to reach the bottom. But Richard was to late. By the time he got there Kori was on the floor unconscious. Richard put a hand under her head and pulled her body up to his lap. Kami Ryan and Xavier walked up and sat next to him. Kami and Xavier in each others arms. Richard felt something wet on his hand. He took his hand from under her head. BLOOD. Blood was on his fingers. Kori`s blood. From her head. "Someone get the ambulance!" he yelled. All the teens ran to their lockers to get their phones. But that wasn`t quick enough. Richard picked her up and ran outside. But before that he looked at the top of the stairs. No Kitten. He scanned the halls. No Kitten there either. Then he ran outside.

An ambulance was outside the school. They asked him question. He just told them that it wasn`t important. The only thing important was Kori life. He wanted to save her and thats just what he planed on doing. He wasn`t going to sit there and answer questions while someone important to him was bleeding from her head.

Richard jumped in the back after they got Kori on the Gurney. Richard sat next to her with her hand in his. All the ambulance in the truck could tell that she was important to him. That pushed them to work eight times as hard.

When the ambulance finished speeding to the hospital they rolled Kori into it. Within seconds she was in a hospital room. Richard stepped in. Even though he knew he wasnt allowed. They tried to push him out, but he stayed by her side the whole time. Kami, Ryan, and Xavier were waiting outside the room while they did surgery to Kori`s head. They didn`t say a word. They were silent as they prayed for Kori.

An hour later their mom and dad showed up. Ms. Anders was crying. Her husband was holding her. The first doctor walked by her. She grabbed his lab coat. "My baby, Kori, what happened to her" her voice was nearly a whisper from her cries.

"It seems that she has gotten into a fight with a girl at school and that girl dragged her up the stairs by her hair and then let go at the top and kicked her down. At the bottom she hit her head hard on the marble floor" he said after flipping through and reading off of his clipboard.

Mrs. Anders started to sob again. She wanted her baby safe. And out of harms way. She wanted to know that her babies were okay at all times. And now she wasnt sure anymore. She hoped that whoever did this to her baby rotts in hell. Then she wants her parents to do the same for not teaching her anything.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME

SORRY GUYS

I am so sorry. I was so tired. If you haven't noticed, I placed the wrong chapter on this story. It was supposed to go on Love & Lost. I am still confused to why I named it that. But as you can see I switched em. I noticed it like 2 days ago. I was just to lazy to fix it. Do you know when the last time I was on my profile was. Sorry for not updating I was just trying ta finish this really interesting Star/Rob stories. It was really cute. It was called I will always find you. I wish I could tell you what it was about but I cant. Sorry. Just read it for yourself. The title is right there! Don't be lazy! I hate lazy people. They are those people who can never seem to get off there butts and do anything. I might be one because I didn't switch the chapters. Lets change the subject ok. Since I am so sorry I am going to right you guys a super long chapter to make it up to you. Even though its... 10:17 at night and it's a Sunday and I have school tomorrow. But it might take me abiut 2 days to finish. Love ya my peps. PEACE!


	7. Back with Surprises

Okay guys here goes my super long chapter. Hope you love it

Kori laid in the hospital bed. She listened to her I pod. The song 'thinking of you' by Katy Perry played. It was her favorite song. She loved it. She listened to it all the time. It calmed her. Richard, Kami, Xavier, and the others came to visit a lot. No one had found Kitten yet. She was still mad at her, because she was main reason she had this stupid band wrapped around her head. She wanted to wrap her hands around her little neck!

Every time her friends came, they never brought her homework. She guessed the lord heard her praise. She was in the hospital for 2 weeks now. She wanted out! She hated hospitals. The good part was that she only needed one more week. The bad part was that she had to face school after that. she had to get the bandages around her head removed and changed ever 5 days. She had 5 stitches in the back of her head. They hurt like Hell. But thats what she had to do to survive. Even if the cuts was small.

She sang along to the song. Just then Kami walked in. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a light jeans skirt. She wore yellow heels where her toes poked out. Her hair was down with curls and yellow sunglasses holding her hair back. Kori had to admit that her sister looked hot. "Someone dressed to impress" Kori smiled at her.

Kami laughed and said " yeah, just got back a date with X" then her turned into a frown "But I still miss having us match. That was fun" .

"Yeah" said Kori "but look on the bright side, we could start again in six days" Kori explained happily. At least she was looking on the bright side.

"Yeah" Kami stopped her frown "six days sis" she said as they locked pinkies. "I sware if I find Kitten I will wring her neck. Don't let me get my hands on her!" kami yelled out of no where.

Kori giggled "Well, when did you start turning into the female version of Richard" she smiled at her sisters support. And also the fact of how much they had in common. They both wanted to do the same to the same person.

Then Xavier walked in the room "sorry Kor" he walked up and hugged her "I was fighting with the nurse to demand where the bathroom was" he sat in a chair near by. He said it really fast. He was panting harder then when he came in.

"Did you just come back from a marathon X?" asked Kori "I was just about to ask where you where. But you answered my question before I got a chance to answer" kori smiled at him.

"No" he said at his breathing calmed down "Just running around the building to get there. And then I had run around the building again to find you."

"Aww" Kori cooed "well its nice that you put in so much effort. I`ll take that to heart" she said as she patted above her chest.

Kami sighed " oh com`on Kori you know that we`re all friends" she smiled "we would do anything for you. And you know that" Kami smile was soft and sweet.

"Awww" Kori cooed to her "I love you guys too, I just wish the doctor would let me get up so I could hug you." Kori looked at her friends with a sad face.

"Its okay Kor" said a voice from the door. The doctor walked in "I hated hospitals when I was your age. But you`ll be able to get out sooner then we expected!"

Of course this was good news to Kori "so I can walk?" she asked eagerly.

Then Richard walked in the room. Xavier looked shocked and confused "weren`t you with me when I went to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah" he said as he sat in the chair next to the bed "Hey Kor, sorry I was busy"

Xavier still wasn`t satisfied "Busy with what, you were right next to me"

"I know but there was this girl that wanted my autograph, and then she took my keys and I had to chase her down because she took not only that, BUT my portable hair gel" he silked his hair back with his palm.

Kori chuckled "well, off that subject" she motioned for Richard to slide his chair back "I`m allowed to walk" she said as she kicked the blankets off. The doctor was righting so he didn`t notice. She turned her feet to the floor. She quickly slid off the bed. Her feet reached to floor.

Just as they did she fell. Richard quickly got up and caught her. She was only in her hospital gown. "Wow" Richard looked worried "be careful Kor"

Thats when the doctor noticed "Oh yes, Miss Anders may have to get used to walking. It may take a few hours. Why don't you walk her around the building." the doctor suggested.

Kori was eager. She started to try and walk again but Richard wouldnt let her go. He held her tight. She groaned in frustration. It was going to be a long day. They would have to walk around with Richard holding her so close. But then she thought about it again and thought that maybe this might not be such a bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KORI BACK AT SCHOOL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kori and Kami walked in the building. She had to admit that it was pretty weird. She didn`t wanna look anyone in the eye. Kori wore a lavender tub top with a leather mini skirt. She wore black stiletto heels and light purple laces that wrapped around her long legs. But of course they only reached the bottoms of her knees. Kami wore the same thing but in darker colors. Their hair was down and in cheerleader curls. Their hair looked shorter and reached a little below their shoulders because of how thick the curls were. Ryan stumbled behind them in a grey long sleeved shirt with a black T- shirt on top that was signed by Tony Hawk in a special white marker, a year ago. He just wore regular jeans and black and white converses.

Kori kept her head down as they walked. Kami let Kori take Ryan up to his locker so she could get away from the teens that stared at her. She did that and slowly walked down the steps. She saw Richard at the bottom with her books and silver Bueno Zebra Animal Print hobo bag that was pretty big and wide. There was a grin on his face just as big.

Kori came down and smiled at took the books and purse and said "Aww, how sweet. Thanks" She kissed his lips momentarily.

He smiled at her but wanted more "Well, I couldn`t have you be late for your first class" he said as he held his hands behind his back. Kori leaned over to try and see it.

"Whats behind your back?" she asked innocently. She was dying to know. And whatever it was she wanted it.

"Nothin" He pulled it from behind his back "Just your favorite chocolate latte with two extra tea spoons of sugar, Vanilla and Hazel nut coffee creamer with extra milk"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him "Aww" she cooed "thank you" she took a sip "And you remebered what to put in it and how much. This tastes so good. Great wake up call for my first day back" she said as the started walking to class.

"Well" Richard wrapped his arm around her waist "you could only have the best for you. So I tried and got really close to that" he said as he kissed her nose.

"Aww" Kori said "well it is completely perfect just like you. You did a good job. No one ever remembered it exactly besides Karen and Racheal."

"Well the boyfriend has to take care of the girlfriends needs so that's what I did. Now you get to class and I`ll see you at next period and then at lunch" he said as they kissed once more.

"Okay I`ll see you then" they started to walk away "Oh wait Richard" he turned around "Don`t be late like last time and then have a fit with the teacher even if you looked pretty hot while doing it"

"Oh really" he chuckled "well I will not keep that In mind" he then jogged of too his class three doors down.

Richard continued to jog down the halls. He stopped at his class. He looked in the window on the door. The teacher wasn`t there just yet so he guessed that a certain student named Barbra Gordon closed. Barbra was right next to Kitten in his stay away from list. She just didn't like pink. She also had a giant crush on him. When Kori was in the hospital she would hang over him. He used to date her. She used to be apart of Kittens group. But just like her, he was never going back.

He opened the door. He looked around taking his seat next Gar. He set his back pack on the back of his chair. Gar was turned around in his chair talking to Vic who was behind him. Either of his legs were spread to the other side of the back of the chair. They seemed to be having a conversation so he didn`t bother them. He looked at the clock. It was only 8:35. They must be getting a sub. He leaned closed his eyes and leaned down in the chair. Then he felt something heavy in his lap.

When he looked to see what it was, it was no other then... Barbra Gordon. She was wearing a purple and black jump suit. It was really baggy. He guessed that she thought she looked cute. To him she didn`t "Kori would look better in that trash bag your wearing" he said with a smirk.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Richard you are so funny" obviously she didn`t get the joke, then her face turned serious "But Kori`s not here right know"

He tried hard to push her off his lap but she was to heavy and apparently he was to funny. It was going to be a long class. Especially because she was sitting right behind him. He just wanted to get through his classes so he could see Kori at lunch. He wasnt gonna get there anytime soon.

It was know lunch and everyone was sitting at the table. Well the only everyone was Richard. Kori was no where to be found and the rest of them were either in the long line to get food or still rushing through the hallways. He waited a little longer. Then once again something sat on his lap. He wanted to say that it was Kori but this thing was way to heavy. Then he looked and saw Barbra Gordon "what do you want now" he asked glumly.

She smiled "oh nothing, I just wanted to say" she stopped and then smooched her lips against Richards. He was shocked. Really shocked. He didn`t think that she had the nerve to do that especially because she was afraid of Kori. He didn`t pull away because he was to shocked. The worst part was, was that the whole cafeteria saw it. Kori was just walking in. She had her head down because she was looking in her purse for something.

"Sorry guys ' she said as she walked to their table with her head still down "I had to go back to my locker for my-" she looked up and her eyes widened. She gasped.

Richard heard it and then pulled away " Kori I- " but Barbra cut in "belongs to me now". Kori started to turn when Richard grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm but he was to strong. "Look Kori it wasn't my fault"

"Yeah" he could see the tear streaming down her face "right. I thought you were different. I thought you were my friend. I know there was a reason I didnt wear that stupid ring today. I also knew that Dick wasn`t just a nick name. Know I know that it has a meaning." she pulled the ring out of her bag and threw it at him. It fell in his lap and Barbra picked it up and admired it on her finger "look you already have someone else dumb enough to put it on. She yanked her hand away from his soft grip and walked quickly to the entrance.

Kori walked to the nurses office and sat on the bed. When the nurse came in she told her that she had a headache. And it really sold because she was crying. The nurse called her parents and her mother came and picked her up in her Ferrari. Kami still had to get home and take Ryan home so she didn`t take her car.

Kori buckled her seat belt and her mother drove on. When they got home Kori untied her shoes, kicked them off and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She threw decerstive pillows on the floor. Then she folded herself in he worm blanket and turned the T.V. to 'Degrassi' on teen nick. It was the new one where Drew cheated on Ali and went into the boiler room with Fiona. About 15 minutes later he mother came up with two cups of hot chocolate.

Kori sat up in her bed and her face was red from crying. She took the cup from her mother started to drink. Her mother kissed her hair and started to walk out with her cup. Her hand only got to the handle before she heard "Mom"

She turned around "yes baby" she walked back to her daughter and sat on the bed. Kori held the cup in her hand and stirred the spoon in it.

"I wasn`t... I wasnt sick today" kori confessed.

"Then why were you crying" she asked as she took the cups and put them on her night stand.

"Because I found Richard kissing that stupid Barbra Gordon in the cafeteria. She was all over him mom. She was all over my Richard and he didn`t even care." Kori looked down and a tear feel to her bed sheets.

"Oh no" her mother held her close as she rubbed her back. Kori laid her head on her mothers shoulder as she cried "sweet heart it`ll all get better in the end. Don`t worry. There are always gonna be heartbreaks before you get to the one thats right for you" her pregnant tummy was getting in the way.

"But mom" Kori cried "I already had a lot of heart breaks. Remember Michael, and then Jesse, and then Andre, and then Zack, and then Troy and then-"

Her mother cut her off. "Okay sweaty I get that you had a lot of broken hearts but, look on the bright side. Your just one heart break closer to your true love. There are always gonna be bumps in the road but you cant stop your self from running right over them. It`ll take a while for your engine to start back up, but it will. And as soon as if does you may just hit a few more bumps and then the road is clear. Just smooth roads from there on." she rubbed her belly "and maybe a few more bumps here and there"

They laughed together. Kori then hugged her mother. " thanks mom that made me feel a lot better"

"I know babe" then her mother slowly pulled away "but we have to tell daddy about this. Im pretty sure that he told you that all guys were bad news"

Kori sighed " I know"

Then the door opened. In walked Koris father. He was in his work clothes "Tell me what?"

Kori ran up to him. She hugged him and closed her eyes. She had a smile on her face "I`m sorry daddy you were right. All guys are jerks. Even the ones that you hold closest to your heart" Kori said as she looked into his eyes again. Then she hugged him once more. He wrapped his arms around her.

He mouthed 'that damn Richard broke her heart' to his wife. She could only nod because it hurt her too. She got up and walked out of the room. When he passed her husband she whispered 'I thought he was a nice boy' to him. Her husband nodded also.

As Kori finally let go of her father, he could see the tears in her eyes. He wished there was a way he could kill Richard that's legal. He wished a lot of things. He wished he could mend his daughters heart. He also wished that he could have warned her more then he did about how boys and relationships don`t go together, unless there is more then one girl involved in that relationship. Deep down inside, he knew it was all his fault.

It was silent at diner. Kami and Ryan had gotten home and hour after their father and two hours after their mom and Kori. They all knew what happened. So they didn't talk like a family, like they usually did at the diner table. They were just silent.

Not even their mothers question about what Ryan got on his spelling test could start a conversation. Even if his reply was '100%'. Then Kori couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her head from its hanging position. Her hair fell on her shoulders instead of nearly in her food. "Look you guys, you don't have to not talk because I didn't start the conversation. I hate to see everyone so silent"

Her father balled up his fists under the table " but what he did to you wasn`t right. He deserves to pay"

"Yeah Kor" Ryan said as he turned to his sister "even though I don't like girls so much and don't have a girlfriend, it doesn't mean that I don't know that your not supposed to have two at a time"

"Yeah" Komi started to speak up " I agree with Ryan. What he did was wrong, if he wanted to be with Barbra he should have told you"

Her mother was silent. She didn't speak when it was her turn, so Kori did "Well yeah, but you guys don't have to join in my somber mood. Me being upset isn't going to be the reason to why this family is going to pull apart. It was my stupid mistake. I should never have trusted him. It was my fault for believing tat I could last long with a playboy" she whispered the last part.

Kori got up from the table and dumped half of her spaghetti in the trash. She then rinsed off her plate and put it in the dish washer. Then she sprinted upstairs, and was out of site to the rest of her family.

When Kori got to her room she sat on her bed. Her I phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. it read RICHARD GRAYSON. She just held the phone in the pink diamond incrusted case with a white K on it in her hand to ring. When it stopped she looked at all of her missed calls. She scrolled down the list. 2 were from Karen and Rachael. The other 12 were from Richard. The first one was at about 12:35. That was about the time that she left school.

She didn't dare listen to the voice mails. She knew that she wouldn't want to hear them. She knew that he would only trick her into getting back with him so he could cheat on her again. And next time it might be Kitten.

Kori feel asleep in the middle of a "That 70's Show'. It was her favorite right next to 'Degrassi'. She woke to the sound of ringing. It continued she looked outside and then to her clock. It was 11:58.

She answered the phone without bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Hello" she said in a groggily tone.

"Hey Kor, its Richard"

"What do you want" she said after all the memories came rushing back to her. It brought tears to her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"About what happened earlier this morning"

"What do you mean, its... its 12:01, what happened this morning was when I said Hello"

"Okay then I wanna talk about what happened yesterday morning"

"There is nothing to talk about. You kissed Barbra and then I dumped you. That seems pretty simple to me"

"But Kori, I didn't kiss her"

"Oh yeah because sometimes my lips get glued together with my enemies lips/ or I guess not so much enemies anymore"

"Thats not what I was trying to say, I was trying to say that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me"

"That may be true, but you never pulled away until you saw me"

"Because I was in shock. Why do you think my eyes were opened!"

"Because you never thought that you would get your old girlfriend back. You probably only used me to get back with her"

"No Kori thats not what happened"

"Then what did happen? Richard I stood there and watched my boyfriend kiss his ex. And I wasn't as fun as you would think. I still can't believe that I didn't realize that playboys are playboys forever. I guess that I already knew that you were still liking her. I was just to dumb to see it. I just wish that we would have split slowly then just so fast. Then I would've know that it was coming"

After that Kori hung up the phone. She kind of felt proud of herself for standing up to Richard. But if so why did she feel like crap on the inside?

Okay I know its not as long as I said but it was only because I was punished. Today I got to come home in the middle of Spanish because our alarm came off. It was just a false alarm though. Don't worry.


	8. Forgive or Forget

It was a hard weekend for Kori. She stayed in bed the whole time. She didn't want to get up and see her family. She thought that they would be better off without her. She thought this because when they saw her, she guessed they remembered and their moods went down. Kori wouldn't eat. She was starting to find it harder to sleep. When her mother would bring up her food and leave it on the floor, an hour later she would find it untouched.

Today was Monday and Kori was going to have to go to school, sooner or later. She wasn't going to be allowed to stay home, no matter how much her family pitied her. Kori wasn't going to go to school all sad and gloomy. She was going to go to school with her head held high and with some dignity and pride. She was going to show the school (and Richard) that she wasn't just the school sweet heart. She was going to show them all that she could be a lot more then just that.

Kori searched in her closet for a special thing to wear. When she found it she held it close to her body and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a denim dress that went only inches lower then her thighs. When she put it on she zipped up the zipper in the front and admired herself. She really did look hot. She painted her toe nails and finger nails black and sprayed them so they would dry a little faster. She then put on a clear coat. She grabbed her checkered summer sandals (see what they look like on my profile) and sprinted downstairs.

He hair was still in curls from Friday but they where lighter because they were in for a long time. Now her hair was reaching to her elbows. When she got downstairs she saw her sister wearing the same thing. The only thing different was that Kami had on black tights and her silver knee high boots. Kori gasped as Kami smiled "How did you know that I-"

"I knew that you were still mad at Richard so I knew what you would wear. Don't worry, I wore the tights so the boys would look at you" Kami said grinning. She whispered the last part in Kori's ear.

"You're a good best sister ever, Kami" Kori said as she smiled at her sister.

"We're not Sisters Kori" Kami said. Kori started to look confused "We're twins, A.K.A The A.C.T!" Kami said as they locked pinkies and did their handshake "Pow" they said at the end of it.

"How come I don't have a cool handshake with you guys" Ryan said from the table that he sat at. He had milk falling from his mouth and was holding a spoon of cereal close to his mouth.

"Thats why" they said looking disgusted at their brother.

Ryan wasn't sure weather it was the milk spilling from his mouth or his outfit. So he tried to fix them both. He looked at what he wore. He wore a brown long sleeved shirt and a tan shirt on top that had darker brown designs on it. He wore relaxed fitting jeans and timberland boots. There was no way that what he was wearing was what was wrong. He then grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face form the milk that had been dried up around it.

He wasn't very successful so Kori went to the sink and grabbed a paper towel and wet it at the sink. She went over to Ryan who was rubbing his face with a napkin that wasn't working. Kori wiped the wet towel softly around his mouth getting all the milk off.

"Okay now that Drool Monster is all cleaned up over there" Kami said pointing to Ryan who said a winning `Hey` to her she said "lets go to school so Kori can make it clear that she and Richard are over" Kami said passing Kori her black oversized hobo bag to her. Kori smiled and dropped her phone in there and locked her arm with Kamis as they walked to the gradge. Ryan quickly put his bowl in the sink and ran behind his sisters.

On the way to school Kori and Kami listened to their Avril Lavign CD. The first song that came on was When Your Gone. The next was Complicated. The last one that they heard My Happy Ending. Kori thought about how much those songs related so much to her.

By the time that song ended, the car had stopped in the school Driveway. Kori hesitated before getting out of the car. She went to the back seat. She opened the door and Ryan jumped out. She then grabbed her black purse and Kamis silver one.

She met Kami on the other side of the car with Ryan. She handed Kami her purse and looked at her until she spoke "You ready to go" Kami said turning to her sister.

"As ready as I`ll be in while" Kori stated as she started to walk toward the school. Ryan and Kami looked at each other weirdly. Then they hurried to catch up with Kori.

As Kori walked down the parking lot she could hear boys whistling and making smart comments about her body. Kori only smirked at this. But deep down inside she didn't like all of this attention. She got enough of it. But that thought was brushed away and covered up by the thought of trying to get Richard jealous.

She walked into the school building and strunnted to her locker. When she got there she saw Kami and Ryan running to catch up with her. They got there and started to breathe heavily. "Kori" Kami said in between two large breathes "I know your busy looking hot for other boys, but could you do it a little slower?"

"Sorry about that" Kori said looking sheepish "I`m just really trying to find Richard. I don't see him anywhere. Do you think that he's sick or something. That would be so terrible! Oh my gosh I have to go find out and take care of him"

Kori was about to run off before Kami grabbed her forearm and placed her back in her position. " Kori remember. He broke your heat. You cant just go and try to care about him. Remember, you broke it off. Remeber the plan" Kami said.

"Oh yeah" Kori said" Why don't I go and take Ryan upstairs to his locker to get my mind off of him" Kori smiled as she signaled Ryan to follow. She sprinted up the stairs that were next to her locker.

Kami sighed and leaned against her locker. She closed her eyes for 5 seconds before she started to laugh her very beautiful laugh. She opened her eyes to see Xavier tickling her. She pushed his hands away with a smile on her face. "Stop that, I am in a very somber mood right know, and its hard to be if you keep making me laugh" she said playfully.

"Well soooorrrry for wanting to make my girlfriend smile. Speaking of smiling did Little Miss Sunshine stay home today because of... ya know" Xavier asked.

"No, but thanks for reminding me" said a very somber voice from behind. They turned around to see Kori standing there about to cry. Her eyes were already watering and puffy.

"Oh no, Kori" Kami said hugging her sisters motionless body "please don't cry. You`ll mess up your make up. Then boys won't stare at you" Kami said still hugging her.

"Yeah kiddo" Xavier said trying to comfort her "I may not know what the plan is but I still know that you want boys to look at you know because... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

This made Kori smile a little bit. She started to laugh as she twirled around "you like it. Its my very own personal way to get over Richard"

"Okay well Kori I hope it works" Xavier said patting her back "But right know I gotta go. I just got here because I never set my alarm clock. Forgot the weekend was over. Bye" He said hurrying off to his locker.

'I wonder why he didn't come in early this morning' Kori thought.

" you just heard the guy. He said it was because he didn't set his alarm clock this morning" Kami answered her passing Kori her books.

'Did I say that out loud" kori blushed as they started walking to class.

"Yeah a little to loud" Kami answered her as their speed went up a little.

"Oh sorry" Kori once again blushed "Anyway I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about..." but she cut herself off.

"Its okay babe" Kami said looking as somber as her sister "But look on the bright side. One day you will be able to say his name and dance on his grave because you'll be with someone that can make you even happier. And then he`ll become friends with Xavier. And then we`ll all live happily ever after"

"Gosh Kami" Kori commented "You just got my whole life planned out don't ya?"

"Yeah! And I also know that he`s going to die from a heart attack at the age of thirty!" Kami joked as they walked into their class room and sat at their table. Right as they sat down they saw Xavier running in with his books.

"You are way to lucky that our home room is in this classroom and that the teacher isn't scheduled to come in until 9:oo" Kori said smirking.

"Well you know how teachers just love me" Xavier joked "I`m sure she wouldn't mind anyway"

"Yeah okay" Kori said laughing. They really did have an odd homeroom teacher. Then they had her until 9:45 so she could teach them science and chemistry. And since she and the principal were married, she didn't come in until the principal came in.

Finally when the teacher came in class started. She started name call. As she said each name a 'here' was heard "Alice...Kori...Anisha...Michelle...Travis...Greg...Garald...Kami...Tasha...Xavier...Richard...Ti...wait did Richard say here? Richard...Richard?" she called out but never got an answer.

It finally came to everyone that Richard was not there. Where was he. They all looked around the room asking questions about were he could be. Most of them looked at Xavier for they were best friend. In the middle of all that wonder the door busted open and in came a boy. Not just a by. A teenage boy with blue dull eyes and black messed up hair. He was a complete mess. He only wore a white undershirt and blue basketball shorts.

'Thats nice' Kori thought 'He already forgot about me. He`s only such a mess because he most likely was in bed with Barbra. I cant wait to mess her face up!'

"Richard" said Mrs. Richmonds voice "You are late! What is your excuse. And why are you not appropriately dressed for school?"

"Whats the point of doing any of that crap when you don't have anyone to be early for" he said gloomly as he walked to his seat.

Mrs. Richmond sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She forgot all about it and just continued with her lesson.

The whole class Kori couldn't think. She only thought about what Richard had said 'Whats the point of doing any of that crap when you don't have anyone to be early for'. It ran through her head over and over again.

Kami understood why her sister was in this state. She did all of their work because she knew why her sister would be starring off into space. She wanted to help her sister. So she left her to her thoughts.

Xavier tried his best not to look at Richard. Not because he looked scary in his current state but also because he knew what he did to Kori. Okay Okay so most of it was because Richard looked scary but he still tried hard not to him in the eyes.

Yeah, Richard knew that everyone was against him. He also knew that they all think he is a lying cheater for doing that to sweet Kori. But they didn't see it from how he saw it. He saw it as a random old girlfriend that came and kissed him for revenge on his new girlfriend. One he threw away and the other he lost because of the one he threw away.

Everything went fast for the teens. It seemed to them that all of their classes were skipped and things went straight to lunch. They don't remember anything that they were supposed to be learning. They didn't even take notes. They just watched into space as the lessons passed them.

At lunch Richard didn't sit at his table. Kori looked around to find him but just assumed that he wasn't there. Anyway, her plan was still working. Boys starred her down and apparently so did Richard. She smirked knowing that he was probably jealous of them. She knew that he would come crying back to her and then she would just turn him down again.

"What is she smirking at?" Garfield asked.

Kami looked at her sister to see her in her current state "Its either her plan is working or she's trying to stop herself from laughing about all that tofu around your mouth"

Everyone turned their visions to Gar and started to laugh at him. Kori still didn't notice. He frantically tried to wipe all the food off of his mouth as they continued to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH RYAN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan knew that his sister was most likely having a bad day. But his day didn't consist of daisies and roses either. All day long he only got questions about how Kori was taking her break up. They all expected him to know just because he was her sister. But the truth was that he wasn't exactly sure. She was locked up in her room all weekend. She never came out so he wasn't sure if she was having her own personal party about it or if she was in there crying her eyes out.

At lunch Ryan quickly walked to his table trying his best to avoid everyone that tried to ask him questions. He quickly sat next to Kole. He pulled his sweater hood over his head and began to eat his lunch. He heard Kole laugh as she pulled up his hood a little to see his dazzling eyes "What are you doing under there?" she said with a small giggle and a smile.

"Oh nothing much" Ryan said "Just trying to avoid everyone trying to make me spill information about my sister that I don't even know. Nut anyway hoes your day been going?"

"No your not changing the subject" Kole said "Tell me about the break up"

"Oh not you too" Ryan whinnied as he looked up from his hood.

"Well man we all heard it" Michael commented "And you're the only person we can get info from"

"Yeah" Riley butt in "I mean you only live in the same household. I mean you have to know something about her"

"Yeah" Mas or Menos said in a very strong spanish accent "Tell us"

"Yeah" said the boy nick named Gizmo "Tell it all. My brother, you know the control freak, kept running around the house yelling 'Kori is going to be mine, Kori is going to be mine.' I mean I swear Greg needs to grow up sometimes" said Gary.

"Com`on not you guys too" Ryan said "Isnt Kole enough already?"

"Nope now spill" All the other boys said with grins on their faces.

"Fine, she was locked up in her room all day" Ryan said quickly "There I said it"

"Okay" Riley said leaning over the table " But if I were you, I would keep Kori away from Gary`s older brother Greg"

"Yeah" said Gary "I have to live with him and he still gives me the creeps"

"Exactly" Michael agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX With The twins XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was know gym and the gym teacher was no where to be found. Richard took this chance to talk to Kori about her... Outfit. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner. "What the heck did you do that for?" Kori yelled silently.

"Because I needed to talk to you" Richard answered.

"Richard we`ve been over this 1,000 times" Kori said.

"No not about that"

"Then what"

"Its about your... outfit this morning"

"What about it?"

"Kor, its not you"

"What do you mean its not me. No body knows me better then me"

" No Kor, what you were wearing looked like something Barbra would wear. She would just add more to it"

"Oh really then why don't you just buy one for her and let her put it on. Lets see how much more similar we'd look"

"No Kori you got it all wrong"

"I`ve got it wrong. You mean you`ve got it wrong"

"Never mind... I` ve been a mess since our break up"

"Why would you bring that up" Koris voice softened.

"Because Kori I didn't kiss her"

"Yes you did. I stood there and watched you"

"No Kori, I swear to god and on my life that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. Kori I love you and only you"

"We`ve never said that to eachother before"

" I know and i`m saying it know because its true"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know before I was officially out of your life"

Before Kori could respond the Gym teacher came in the room. When Kori turned to look at him and turned back Richard was gone. " Sorry guys I was in a teacher conference with a parent"

The whole gym class Kori sat out and faked an injury. She didn't want to play stupid dodge ball. All she wanted to do was think about what Richard said. All of his words ran through her head for the second time that day.


	9. Make up and lose it all in two days!

Did you guys think that that last chapter was great. I did. Anyway, you know Talisha from the other story 'Love & Lost' well im adding her into this one too. I think she wold be really good for the part. Anyway on with the story.

Kori was so confused. Why did he have to say that to her? Why couldn't he have just kept that inside? Now she was stuck her trying to identify if she loved him or not. She sat on her bed for the rest of the night thinking about if it was true. Did she love him? Did he truly want her back? Was he going to fight for her trust for it? Well she was going to have to figure that out tomorrow.

* * *

It was finally the next day and Kori was feeling pumped. she was ready to face the world. she was ready to go out and be the girl that every boy wanted. and she was doing this all for Richards jealousy. she ran to her bathroom after jumping out of bed and took a quick shower. when she got out she realized that her alarm clock still hadn't gone off. she shrugged it off and walked over to her closet.

she opened up the two doors and started throwing out clothes "No, no, no, no, no, no, n- why did i buy that, no, no,n- perfect!" Kori looked at the outfit on herself in front of the mirror. she smiled at her appearance. in her hands was a black off the shoulder top and pleated jeans skirt. she put on the outfit and grabbed her white wedges and laced them up to where they reached the top of her knees.

Kori walked to her dresser and sat on the lavender stool. she started to reach for her make up bag when she realized "Wait, i dont wear make up to school" she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. as she walked out her alarm clock went off.

Kori went to her sisters room and opened the door. she found Kami sitting on the bed stretching her limbs. "Kami" Kami looked at her sister "off the shoulder top, skirt, wedges. lets go" Kori closed the door and was about to walk to her brothers room before she ran back to Kamis room "Oh, yeah and, um, Kami?"

"Hum"Kami mumbled in a low voice.

"We dont wear make up to school"

Kami just looked at her sister weirdly as the door closed.

Kori walked over to Ryans room and opened the door. there was Ryan lying in bed hanging off, upside down. drool ran up or down his face "Ew" Kori said. "Ryan wake up" she said leaning on the door handle. he didn't move. Kori walked over to him and shook him. he still didn't wake up. she picked up his hand and felt for a pulse. she let out a breathe of relief that she didn't even know she was holding "Oh thank god". "Okay Ryan its time to wake up... dude seriously get up" Kori picked up his x box and said "Hey look Ryan i just threw your x box out the window" it didn't work "That one worked yesterday" Kori sighed and grabbed her phone out of her purse 'do de de dou do beep' she said prending to press numbers on her phone. she held the phone to her ear and said "Oh, Kole, Hi... yes Ryan is asleep... oh sorry... yeah we are totally busy for friday... yeah he would have loved to go on that date with you" after she said that Ryan fell out of his bed yelling 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'.

he ran to Kori and ripped the phone out of her hands saying "Kole we're free id love to go on that date, Kole, Ya there?"

Kori took the phone from his hands while laughing and said "Boy just get dressed" she closed the door leaving a very confused Ryan on the floor.

Kori ran down to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. she looked around in the cabinets and the fridge but nothing was there that she would want to eat. she sighed and pulled out the bread and stuffed some pieces in the toaster.

she waited by the toaster for the bread to pop out. before it could Kami and Ryan had walked downstairs. Kori sighed. she didn't want this to happen. she stepped away from the toaster and kami and Ryan stepped closer. they waited until the toast finally popped out of the toaster. they all ran forward trying to grab the at least two pieces of toast. kori had ended up grabbing the tow pieces. Kami and Ryan only had one.

"Ha Ha" Kori mocked "I got it first!"

"So what" Ryan protested "You were closer then the rest of us"

"Oh Ryan don't be such a sore loser" Kami said as she grabbed the butter out of the fridge.

"Yeah you should be more mature about- Hey i want jelly on mine!" Kori pouted as Kami began to put the butter on her bread.

"Fine I'll take this one, you take mine and go get the jelly from the fridge" Kami said calmly.

Kori did as she was told and went over to the fridge.

they had all eaten breakfast and had just arrived in the school parking lot. there had been no one there. usually Xavier and Richard were there but Kori guessed that since they weren`t together anymore, there was no reason to come in early and that Xavier had no ride that would take him this early in the morning.

although it wasn't the car she was hoping for there was a car on the other side of the parking lot. it was a black camry. those cars most be really popular.

"Hey guys look" Kori said as she pointed to the other side of the lot "Another car"

"Wonder who else comes to school this early" Ryan said as he opened the car door.

Kori opened her door. when Kami saw this she followed them. they walked to the car and stood behind it. Kori lead them over. Both Kami and Ryan looked at Kori as if telling her to go first. Kori looked from Ryan to Kami to see them both looking at her. she sighed loudly and began to walk closer to the car window.

inside was a girl with red and black hair. she was jammin out to some rock music in her car. Kori looked at the girl weirdly. she had never seen her in school. Kori made the decision to tap on the window. the girl jumped a little and then looked at the group. she pressed a bottom and the window went down. "Hello?" she had a UK accent.

"Hey are you new?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan thats rude" Kami said as she hit him.

"No its okay. yeah I`m new"

"Oh so why are you here so early?" Kori asked.

"oh thats because i didn't now how this school was going to be so i wanted to get here early to get a parking spot" Said the girl.

" So um whats your name?" Kori asked.

"Oh, my name is Talisha"

"Oh Okay well I'm Kori, this is my twin Kami and my little brother Ryan"

"nice to meet you" Talisha said as she stepped out of the car. she wore a black shirt with a pink skull with two bones crossing each other under it. she had on a pink and black plaid and pleated skirt and black ankle heels. her hair reached a few inches below her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too" Kori said as she shook her hand.

* * *

the rest of the day had gone well. Kori and Talisha had become good friends and apparently Talisha had an older brother. Kori had told her about all her friends and about her break up and all the drama happening in the school. they had all sat together at lunch and everyone liked Talisha.

"So thats how I finally got over my fear and went camping"

"actually you didn't get over your fear, your brother carried you into the forest" kori said as she laughed.

"So what, i still went..." Talisha stopped as she noticed they had all stopped paying attention. she wondered what they were staring at. she turned her head to see a tall boy with black hair and sunglasses.

"what are you doing here" Said Victor.

"Nothing i just wanted to sit and talk to you guys" The boy said.

"your not welcomed here Richard" Said Rachael.

"Yeah Rae is right" said Garfield.

"If you call me that one more time" Rachael said balling up her fists.

"Guys i know you all think that what happened was all my fault, but it wasn't" Richard said calmly.

"Stop lying to us" Karen said.

Richard looked at Kori. she had never said anything "Look, i didn't come here to talk about that, i still want to be your friends i just want to put all that other crap behind us. Xavier we rocked the crib together. Vic come on. We`ve been tight since we were in kindergarten. Gar we've been cool since 3rd grade. Rachael your like my sister. Karen you know that you wanna stick up for me. Kami you know that you miss my jokes and Kori... no matter what your still always gonna be my best friend. We`ve been friends since birth. I mean you have to miss me"

"Alright man we cool" Vic said as he got up and gave Richard a man hug.

"Yeah we`re tight" Gar said as he did the same.

"Okay" karen said as she hugged him.

"Yeah i guess we're okay" Xavier said giving him a man hug.

"Okay i guess that i can forgive you" Kori said as she hugged him.

"Really... you`ll take me back?" Richard said all excited.

"No" Kori said smiling.

"If Kori can then so can i" Kami said giving him a small hug.

they all turned to Rachael. she sighed "Okay fine i forgive you, but don't expect a hug from me"

"I wasn't counting on it" Richard said as they all laughed and sat down. Richard sat on the other side of Kori.

Talisha who was on the other side of Kori looked confused "Okay, did i miss something here?"

"Oh yeah, Talisha this is my ex Richard, Richard this is my friend Talisha" Kori said.

they both exchanged a small smile and a 'hey'. then they all ate lunch happily while laughing.

* * *

** The Next Day At the School parking lot**

Kori and Kami and Ryan had gotten to school early once again. they walked out of the car to see Talishas car pulling in next to them. she got out in a blue tank top and black mini skirt and black flats with a black sweater.

"hey guys" said Talisha.

"whats up" Kori said.

As her sentence ended Richards car pulled in the parking lot.

"Apparently Richards car! That thing is hot!" Talisha said amazed at the red Camry.

When Richards car pulled in his parking spot he stepped out in a blue and red plaid shirt unbuttoned and a white t-shirt under it. he wore dark jeans and red converses. Xavier stepped out after him in a blue dress shirt and black jeans with blue converses.

When Richard stepped out he couldn`t stop staring. Kori was in a dark blue off the shoulder top and a black mini skirt with black leather ankle butties with a four inch heel. She had on a necklace with her name on it in fancy letters and silver bangles. her hair was curled and out reaching a little below her shoulders.

When Xavier got out he couldn`t stop starring either. Kami was over there in an off the shoulder green shirt, light blue mini shirt and orange tights . His eyes traveled up and down her body as they came to her silver butties with a four inch heel and orange bangles. Her hair was curled but the only thing that he could seem to notice was her long tanned legs. he was very happy that the tights only reached her knees. she needed to see at least some skin.

When the girls noticed the boys they waved at them and motioned them over. They got out of their trances and sprinted over to the girls. When they got there they all started to converse when they heard banging against the hard floor of the sidewalk. they all turned their heads to see a boy running and turning the corner into the school yard. He wore a green button down shirt that was unbuttoned and a white t-shirt under that. He wore blue jeans and green converses. he had a gray backpack on his back and had brown hair with beautiful blue eyes.

He ran up to them and started talking to Talisha "How could you leave me at home! Last night I told you to wake me up so we could ride to school together but noooooo! You just had to be rude and selfish! Why can't you just be nice to your little brother. Just because we don`t have the same father doesn`t mean that we don`t have to share a mother!" he said waving his arms in the air.

Talisha looked at him weirdly and turned to the others "I`m sorry this is my selfish, stupid, annoying half brother Taylor. Taylor this is Kori, Kami, Ryan, Richard and Xavier, Guys this is my little brother Taylor Johnston"

"Taylor what?" Kori asked.

"Taylor Johnston" Taylor repeated.

"I knew a Taylor Johnston once" Kori told him laughing a little.

"Weird `cause I knew a Kori once" Taylor said laughing.

"What was her last name?" Kori asked.

"Andrews" Taylor replied.

"No it wasn't" Talisha corrected him "It was Anders"

Kori gasped "That... Thats me!" she said pointing to herself "Taylor, Talisha?"

"Kori?" they both said.

"Yeah" Kori answered smiling. they stopped starring at each other and gave each other a giant hug. "I missed you guys so much!"

"This is so great Kori! Now you and Taylor could start where you left off!" Talisha explained.

"Yeah!" Said Taylor "wouldn`t that be so great!"

"You know what" Kori said to Taylor "That would be awesome!"

"Wait!" said Richard "You three know each other!"

"Yeah" Said Kori "we were all best friends since we were little int the UK"

"wait" said Ryan still confused "how come i dont remember any of this stuff"

"Because Ryan" said Kori "you weren`t born yet"

"Oh" he said blushing.

"wait" Richard said still not fully understanding "What did you mean by 'Pick up where you left off'"

"Oh" said Talisha "Kori and Taylor used to date in middle school. Taylor had a giant crush on Kori and someone let it out to the whole class them Micheal told her"

"What do you mean by 'Someone let it out" Taylor said madly "That was you"

"I know" said Talisha "But to be on the safe side for me i had to say someone"

Kori began to laugh "You guys where always so funny!"

"How come i dont remember them?" asked Kami.

"Thats because we where in different classrooms because we both snored at nap time back then" Kori explained.

"Oh yeah i remember that" Kami said laughing as Kori followed her action. they put their heads together, closed their eyes, and pretended to be asleep and snore very loudly.

"Oh yeah I remember. Me and Taylor always had our cots next to Kori so we could never get any sleep unless we feel asleep before her" Talisha explained laughing along.

"She wasn`t only a loud sleeper. she was a messy sleeper to! Every time she would turn over she would smack me in the face" Taylor said laughing. this made everyone else, besides Richard laugh along with them.

Richard sighed '_This is going to be a really long day'. _he thought.

**Sorry that i didn`t update in a while. i was really busy. i had a lot to do. it was so much that its not even funny! see you on my next update. thanx to all that reviewed. **


	10. Making a Disturbance

The day had been going great for Kori, Talisha and Taylor. They were catching up and telling old memories. Taylor had almost all classes with Kori except for second period. Talisha had second period with Taylor and shared third, first, eight and gym with Kori.

"Oh yeah" Kori said as she pointed to Taylor "That was around the time when Michael dumped me"

"Oh yeah" said Talisha "wasn't he the one that told you that Taylor had a giant crush on you!"

"Right!" Kori said with a wide smile "I remember you were so embarrassed, Taylor"

"I wouldn't be the one making jokes" Taylor said "you had as big as a crush on me that I did on you"

"You wish" Kori murmured while looking in the other direction.

Talisha heard this and started to laugh. Taylor must have heard too because he also began to laugh. And their laughs combined were contagious, so Kori couldn`t help but laugh too.

They had been sitting at their own separate table. Barbra and her crew had decided to sit at the table with Koris other friends. They had taken up all the space. they were only following where Richard would sit. The three of them had gotten to lunch late because of how they were chatting in the hallways. Since there was no room, Kori told them that they would go find another table for this lunch period.

Lunch had ended and gym had began. Of course Kori came out in a very sexy outfit. Low cut tank top and green booty shorts and white sneakers. Kami wore the same thing but her shorts were purple. Then Talisha came out with the same thing but red shorts on. They all looked at each other and laughed a little bit before walking off to the gym room.

Once they got there they saw everyone else. All the boys were dressed in basketball shorts and white undershirts. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Well, while Mr. Adonis wasnt there. But when he comes they will all have those smiles off their faces.

The gym teacher soon came into the gym. He had a boom box on his shoulder while walking in with a red jump suite on. "All right guys" Mr. Adonis said "I have a meeting to get to with Arnolds mom. You guys are going to play freeze dance or whatever. I don't care if you just dance. If you beat each other up just make sure that the principal doesn't see you. If you get in trouble then I get in trouble. And then I will make all your lives living hells" he said before he walked out setting the boom box on the floor.

"Thats weird" I said turning to Taylor and Talisha "he usually gives us work to do. No fair! You guys are lucky beginners!"

They laughed "Not really" said Talisha "I was here yesterday so I had to do yesterdays work!"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Kori said giggling "how come you weren't at school yesterday Taylor?"

"They didn`t have my schedule ready" Taylor said "they were trying not to put Talisha and me in too many classes, which they failed in horribly. But in any other class without her I would probably start I fight. I guess they got that from what mom said about us"

"Well thats weird" Kori said "speaking of your mom, I am sure she will be so freaked out if she found out that we ended up in the same school!"

"I bet she would" Talisha added smiling widely " knowing her, she gets freaked out by a lot of stuff"

"Oh yeah" Kori said laughing "remember that one time we brought a fish into the house, filled a giant bowl with water and put the fish in there. Then we went to go watch tv and your mother comes into the kitchen to see a bass in one of her cooking bowls!"

"We scared the heck out of her that time" Taylor said laughing uncontrollably.

The girls started to laugh along with him. They were finally happy to be friends again and be able to remember all the fun times they had together and make some more. From a distance, Richard watched them. Of course he wouldn`t admit it but he was jealous. It was hard not to be when your ex is over there laughing it up with her ex.

He wanted to so badly go over there and knock his teeth out. But he knew if he did that Kori would never talk to him again. So he just had to let it go and pretend that it didnt really bother him. Hopefully Kori would just walk away from Taylor and forget all about him and come running back to him. FAT CHANCE!

After School

School had seemed to end very quickly for Kori, Taylor, and Talisha. They all met up at the front of the school and started to talk. "Okay so where do you guys wanna go?" Kori asked them.

"I don't now" Talisha said "the mall?"

"Na" Taylor said "I don't think it would be to much fun for me, A BOY, to go to the MALL"

"Oh come on" Kori said hanging on to his arm with THE FACE " you cant be my boyfriend if you cant come to the mall with me"

"Oh she got you good" Talisha said.

"You know how much I hate the puppy dog face" Taylor said looking down at Kori. She just nodded with THE FACE still on. "Okay, Okay we can go to the mall" he said grimly.

"Thank you, thank you I love you so much!" Kori said happily jumping up and down. She then kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Taylor said pretending that her kiss wasn`t burning a hole through his cheek. Then they just continued towards Talishas car. But as they were walking something was still floating around in Taylors mind.

WITH THE OTHERS

They had been waiting for Kori for what seemed like ages. Rachel was finally getting fed up "Where can she be!" she finally said fooming.

"Yeah" Garfield said "She`s never usually late like this" he said scratching his head.

Richard was steaming. He had seen her in the car riding by in the pasengers seat. He wouldn`t be so mad if it were just her and Talisha. But no, he saw Taylor laughing along with them in the back leaning into the front. Did he even have his seatbelt on? He calmed down "Hey guys don't worry about it" He said softly "I think she went with Talisha and Taylor. Lets just go to the mall without her" he said knowing damn well that she was at the mall with Talisha and Taylor.

All their faces went blank, save Richard. They looked at him with a face that said `I cant believe she would do that to us`. He just looked at them and shrugged. What was he supposed to say. "Come on we can have fun together at the mall. We don't need Kori to be a gang, lets go" he said. He started to run towards where his car was. The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged before heading off for the cars.

Just before they got into the cars they heard the sound of heels hurrying over in the background. They turned and saw Kami running over to them while holding Ryans hand. Xavier was hurrying behind them with Michael and Riley. "What, forget about me BIG BRO?" Riley said angry with his arms crossed.

"Yeah dude grow a heart" Ryan said rather rudely. Kami smacked him in the back of his head looking very upset with him. He rubbed his head and said "What was that for?"

"That was for being dumb and stupid" Rachel answered rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Ryan cant you see that Richard has enough problems already!" Garfield said with a goofy grin and his arms crossed over his chest. Then he also received a giant smack to the back of his head by Rachel. He turned to her rubbing the spot she had hit and whined "What was that for!"

"That was for being dumb and stupid" She said getting her book from her book bag. Once she got it she cracked it open and started to read.

"We`re burnin' daylight here! Come on guys, lets get to the mall before it closes" Richard said trying anything to change the subject. The rest just shrugged and scattered into cars. Kami got into her car with Ryan and Xavier. Karen got in Victors car with him and Rachel and Garfield hoped into Richards backseat. They then sped off to the mall.

-Kori, Talisha, and Taylor-

They had been laughing and eating pizza while walking around the mall. It wasn`t late just yet and they still had a few more hours. If they left earlier then expected, they agreed they would all go to Kori`s house to finish homework. But who wanted to do homework?

Then they walked past JC Penny`s when Kori said "Oh Oh JC Penny`s, I haven't been there in forever" Kori said excitedly " can we go in guys, please, please, please!" Kori put on her puppy dog face.

Talisha rolled her eyes playfully "Okay, okay, just don't ever us that face on me again!"

Kori jumped up in the air. She took one more bite of her pizza before throwing it in the trash, she then took their pizzas, which were more like crust now, and threw those away too. "Promise. Yessssss!" she cheered on as she dragged them inside.

All through the store, Kori had seen something she liked. In every single department! Talisha and Taylor thought that she had enough stuff. Talisha was about to say something when Kori got to it first. "Oh my gosh, Talisha this would look so HOT on you!" Kori squealed.

Talisha was about to protest, saying that she didn`t need anything, when she saw it. It was a red off the shoulder top with black writing on it that said 'Trust no one'. Kori was also holding up a black fabric mini skirt. "Now we just have to find some shoes to go with it!" before anyone could say anything Kori dragged them to the shoe aisle.

She was looking around for a shoe to match the outfit while Talisha was looking around at the stupid shoes alone. It wasn't that most of these shoes weren't cute. It was just that Talisha and Kori didn't share the same tastes. Then she found them. The perfect shoes. They were just her style. Black, scaley skinned high heels. They were simple with a pretty high heel and price. But Talisha was sure she would handle walking in them for a day and that she surely did have enough money to buy them from her credit card. Kori then sighed but Talisha didn't hear her. "I can't find anything! What about you?" Kori asked as she walked over to Talisha. She gasped when she saw the shoe. "Its gorgeous" she was starting to get hypnotized by the glow. All Talisha could do was nod at her comment.

"We are so buying these for you. I`ll pay" Kori said as she shot out her credit card while putting the shoes in the box after checking the size. She then closed up the box and cradled them safely in her arms.

Talisha then snapped out of her daze "Wait, your paying for all your stuff, plus my stuff?"

"Plus some of my stuff" Taylor added in. "She got me some clothes a pair of Jordans."

"Plus Taylors Jordans! This is insane Kori, let me help you" she said while searchin around in her purse for her wallet. Kori put her hand on top of Talisha's arm.

"Its okay" Kori assured her "I got this okay?" She then took all the stuff in her arms and walked up to the cashier. While she was gone Talisha and Taylor bickered her spending all her money on them.

Kori got back with about five bags. She gave one to Talisha, one to Taylor and kept the other three for her to carry. Taylor offered to carry some more but Kori said "Oh, no! Most of this stuff is mine anyway. I should be carrying all of them. Now lets go shop some more!"

-With the others-

They had just gotten to the mall about five minutes ago. They were inside walking around on the bottom level. Richard was frantically looking around. 'Where is she! She can't be far. She must have gone into JCPenny's.' He then looked up to the top floor. He saw Kori, Taylor, and Talisha walking out of the store with bags. Kori had most of them. 'How dare he make my girl.. I mean Kori... no wait, my soon to be girl... again, carry all those bags! Does he not know how fragile she is!"

"Hey look up there!" said Garfield as he pointed up at them. Everyone looked up to see them laughing and walking out of JCPenny's. "She`s supposed to be down here with us!"

"Yeah lets go give that girl a piece of our minds!" said Victor. Within seconds they were running up the escalators. When Kori saw them they stopped walking. Once the others got up the escalators they started to ramble on about her being late. But honestly Kori couldn't understand one word they were saying.

"Woe Woe Woe! You guys," Kori said as she put her hands up "I can't understand a word you guys are saying. Lets go talk over there" she gestures over to a corner. They looked at her and nodded.

They then walked over to the corner without Taylor and Talisha. "Okay now what were you guys trying to say?" Kori saw all of them gathering up breath to all talk at once again. "One at a time" she said through her teeth.

"How could you do this to is girl!"

"Yeah, dude, you were supposed to come here with us!"

"Yeah grass stain is right!"

"Kor we waited for you forever"

"Richard,`she's a big girl. Don't give her so much sympathy."

"Don`t yell at my sister so much like that!"

"Yeah, don't yell at my soon to be sister in law like that!"

"What!" everyone yelled, save Kami and Xavier. They all looked at them with wide eyes.

"Well, we have talked about it and we wanna get married when we get older and out of college" Xavier said as he put his arm around Kami.

"Whatever" Victor said "back on topic. Girl, why would you leave us hangin' like that!"

They all started to yell at her again. Kori could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Then she couldn't take it anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek. Richard was the first to notice. He softened up "Sorry Kor, we-"

He was cut off by someone behind him "What do you think your doing yellin' at my girlfriend!" the circle opened up to reveal Taylor. He was mad and stem was practically coming out of his ears. He then dragged Kori into his arms as she cried on his shoulder. Without another word they walked over to Talisha where she rubbed her back and helped with the rest of the bags. They then walked towards the escalator, ready to leave.

Victor then slapped Richard on the back of the head "Nice going Boy Blunder!" Richard then looked at him, with wide eyes.

"You did most of the work there pal!" Richard said as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't you talk to my boyfriend like that, you piece of trash!" Karen said.

"Don`t talk to my sisters soon to be boyfriend that way"Kami yelled.

"And who`s gonna stop me" Karen dared her.

"Me!" Kami yelled at her. Then all madness started up again.


	11. Up and down the hill

Two weeks went by after the 'mall incident' as Taylor liked to call it. Kori hadn`t talked to any of her other friends since. When she passed them in the hall, she looked down. When she passed their table at lunch, she`d look down. If she`d see one of the girls in the bathroom, she`d look down, and so on. She wasn`t able to face them. Richard had tried to talk to her more then once but Taylor had always been there, like the good boyfriend he was supposed to be.

Talisha had gotten a job at Claires and Kori worked at Justice. They were both ready to pass out from all the whiny little girls. Everything had been almost okay. When she was with Taylor before she moved to America, she was happy and everything was great. But now everything felt wrong. So wrong. She couldn`t let Taylor know that. She knew why it felt wrong, too. It was because she knew what it felt like to be with Richard and it was the best feeling she`d ever had. So she decided that it would be best to keep her distance from Richard. She would have to stay far away or she knew she would hurt someone.

Kori had yet to talk to any of her other friends yet. She wasn't even sure if they were labeled as friends anymore. On Wednesday, Talisha had caught some sort of flu. Obviously from Jessica Marthrin. She had been sick for two weeks now. Talisha shared third period with her, she should know because she and Taylor had also shared that class. To make it worse, Talisha was the only one that sat next to Jessica. Jessica was lucky enough to get the end seat near the window. Talisha had to seat near her so no one else got sick from her.

On Thursday, Taylor wasn't there because he was home with Talisha. He then texted her in second period. When she checked her phone and read it, the teacher confiscated her phone until the end of class. She caught Richard looking at her because of it. At the end of class, Kori collected her phone from the teacher and headed off to her next class, not daring to look back, in fear that Richard may be there.

Lunch had rolled in fast. Kori found herself looking for somewhere to sit during lunch. She looked and found an empty seat st her old lunch table. She didn't want to have to face them, but soon her legs were walking over there. She stopped in front of the empty seat in between Rachael and Karen. "Um, hey guys, mind if I sit... here?" she was trembling all over.

"Sure" Victor was the first to speak but didn't look at her. She set her lunch down and sat in the chair, setting her bag on the floor. They were silent for a few. The only noise was from Kori and Kari eating their salads. Kami and Kori had talked while at home. Not much though, because of Kori`s job at Justice, but when they were at school, it was like they didn't even exist to each other.

"Okay guys, what happened to us" Karen had said. The silence was killing all of them. But she was the only one strong enough to break it.

"I don't know" Gar said looking down at his tofu.

"We kinda just drifted apart" Rachael chimed in.

"And it was all because of Ko-... I mean Taylor and Talisha" Richard said. Kori knew what he was gonna say. They all knew.

Kori sighed "Look guys, I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean I just see my friends again after like nine or eleven years, from the UK. I mean they were my best friends. You guys would do the same if you were in my position."

She looked around the table at their faces.

"She's right ya know" Xavier spoke for the first time.

"We know" Richard said.

"So can we just forget about this and just be friends again. Like we used to, when everything was still okay." Kori asked. Everyone else looked at each other. She heard them all say words of agreement. "So best friends again?" Kori asked her eyes sparkling with hope. She pushed her hand into the middle of the table. Everytime someone said something they put their hands of top of each others.

"Why not" Richard said squeazing her hand. She smiled at him.

"I don't just wanna be friend at home" Kami said.

"If you guys are up for it I am" Xavier said.

"I`m cool with it" Garfield said smiling.

"Why not" Rachael said as she actually smiled.

"Ok, I miss spending the nights and having girl talks anyway" Karen said smiling at her.

"I guess I can dig it little lady" Victor said.

Their hands were all in a pile of hands, all different colors. From pale to dark skinned. "Your finally back little red" Xavier said as he reached across the table and ruffled Kori's hair. The rest of the day everything was fine. They even hung out for a half hour after school until Kori announced that she had to go home to get dressed for work.

Kami decided to just go home with her. She told Kori to wait five minutes so she could go get Ryan at the park with his friends that was five minutes away from the school. Kori waited for her and when she got back the three of them walked back home.

"When did you get back to being all friendly with the rest of them?"Ryan asked to Kori.

"Well today at lunch we- wait how did you know about that?" she looked suspiciously at Ryan.

"I have my sources" Ryan said smirking evilly. Kori just scuffed and didn't answer him.

Once they were home, Kori took a shower. Kami knocked on the door and told her that Xavier was taking her for a movie. While she was at work, Ryan would stay home by himself. Kori got out of the shower and dried off. She then got a smaller towel and wrapped her hair in it. Kori pulled on a green cami and jeans shorts. She slipped her feet into dark green flats. She then slipped on a black wool cardigan. She then heard Ryan call her, claiming that she had a guest.

She started down the stairs while slowly pulling the towel off of her hair. It was wet and really curly and crunchy because it was drying off. She was almost down the staires when she looked up and saw Richard standing in front of the closed door, softly smiling at her. "Oh hey Richard, you know I gotta go to work. Whats up?" she said tossing the wet towel on the sofa. She then snapped on her sparkly name tag with her 'I' dotted with a heart.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to talk" Richard said stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"About what?" Kori asked walking the rest of the way down the stairs and walking Richard to the couch where they sat down.

"About... about Barbra. Kori, I swear on my life, that I did not kiss her. She kissed me and I just-" was cut off by Kori.

"Kissed her back. Richard .. Being with you has always been a blessing. You were the best thing I ever had. I can't-" that was where Richard cut her off.

"Then if I was so important to you, then you need to hear me out when I say that Barbra is always the last thing on my mind. I loved you and I probably will never love again." Richard confessed.

"You... you still love me?" Kori asked.

Richard nodded "And I know that you still love me. Kori when you left me I knew that if I were ever lucky enough to fall in love again I could never love that person like I loved you." Richard watched Kori's eyes go down.

"I believe you. And I feel the same way, but I'm with Taylor, you know that no matter how much I want you... I can't have you." Kori finally said. She walked to the door and held it open "I think you should go, I have to go to work now." she didn't look at him as he walked up to her.

"Goodbye Kori" he said. He then planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Kori closed the door behind him. She put her back to the door and leaned against it, letting the tears fall down her face. "Goodbye Richard" she said silently. She knew that when he said 'goodbye' it wasn't a goodbye as in 'see you tomorrow'. He meant goodbye to ever being with her again.

The next day at lunch, Kori and Richard pretended that their little conversation didn't happen. They didn't act weird around each other. They acted the same as they did when they were still just friends. Before anything had happened. So Kori went home after a half hour of hanging out with them again. That time she had to go get Ryan from the park because of Kari claiming it was her turn. They went home and Kori took a shower right away. Kami told her that Rachael had called and was coming over to bring her a book she saw at the store and thought she might like. Kami also said that she wouldn't be home til late because she was going out with Xavier.

Kori had gotten out of the shower and dried off. She put on her matching orange bra and underwear and started to straighten out her hair. While doing this Ryan knocked on the door to let her know that he was going to the skate park with Michael and Riley, and that Kami had already left for her date. So for the short time of straightening her hair she realized how everything had changed when Taylor and Talisha came. She had only just noticed that her and Kari had stopped matching clothes. It wasn't only that either. There were tons of things.

Kori was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She knew that it was Rachael so she didn't bother to put on pants. Right now she only had on a quarter sleeved blue shirt. She was ready to walk downstairs when she heard her phone ring. She grabbed it off her dresser and continued down the stairs. She checked the caller i.d. and saw that it was Rachael by the time she was halfway down. She thought that it was probably to yell at her to come answer the door. She pressed talk as soon as she got all the way down.

"I'm coming Rach, I'm coming" Kori said. Her had was now on the door knob.

"Actually thats not why I called" Rachael said. It was to late Kori had already opened the door.

"Richard?" Kori asked surprised. He was wet and had his hair in his eyes. She only then realized that it was raining outside. "Uh, Rachael, I'm gonna have to call you back" she hung up the phone. "Richard get in here ur soaked" Kori said concerned. She pulled him inside. "Take off your shirt" she said. She then pulled it up and off of him.

"Here, Rachael sent me to give you this" Richard said holding out a book to her. She took it and set it on the couch. She scurried into the laundry room and stuffed his shirt in the drier. After turning it on she walked back into the living room where Richard was waiting.

"How did you get so wet? Didn't you drive or were you stupid enough to walk here in the rain?" Kori asked with a grin.

"I don't think I can answer your question until you answer to how you got so naked" Richard said with an even wider grin the Kori's.

Kori looked at him confused but looked down to see her bare legs. "Shit" she cursed. She ran past Richard to go upstairs but didn't get far. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up against him.

"Its okay, cause now we're both missing an article of clothing" he said rubbing her legs. He turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"Richard I don't think..." but she was cut off by Richards lips on her mouth. She moaned. She missed his kisses so much. Her eyes closed. Richard backed her up into a wall. He started nibbling all around her neck. Kori pressed the number nine on her phone. It rang twice. A teenage girls voice answered 'Hello this is Justice how can I help you?' in a cheery voice. "Yeah Kathy... I`m calling in sick" she then hung up. She heard Richard chuckle.

Kori put her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. Their tongues roamed around in each others mouths. Richard lifted Kori and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling them tighter each chance she got. Richard carried her up to her room and dropped her on the bed. He then crawled on top of her. Somewhere in the middle of all this, Kori dropped her phone. Richard brought his mouth on top of her's in a heated kiss. She started unbuckling his belt. She then threw it on the ground.

She pulled down Richards pants and threw them on the ground with the belt. Richard pulled Kori's shirt over her head. They continued with their heated kiss as his hands made their way up to her breasts. He then pulled away "Kori are you sure?" he asked her. She chuckled and just pulled him back to her mouth.

Talisha had been sick. Taylor got her cold. Even though he had only been gone for a day he missed Kori. He was planning to go see her since he felt a little better. Talisha wasn't getting anywhere with her cold. Taylor promised he would be back within an hour and a half. It was a miserable day outside, with all the rain. The streets were flooded and the balcony was drenched, even though there was a roof over it. Taylor didn't bother looking for an umbrella. Once he closed the door, he was running towards the car and was inside within 30 seconds.

Taylor wasn't that wet, but he knew that just by being wet, it would effect his cold. So much for getting better, but his Kori was worth it. He drove the fifteen minutes to Kori`s house. He had called but she didn't answer her phone. He brushed it off. He knew she would be home today, because she hates bad weather like this, and refused to go outside when it looked like this.

Taylor finally pulled into Kori`s driveway. The drive way was empty besides Kori`s Silver BMW. Taylor ran to the porch of the gigantic mansion. He opened the glass door before noticing that the one of the white wooden French Doors were slightly opened. He thought that that was pretty strange before he opened the door all the way and walked inside. He closed the door behind him. He noticed a book face down on the couch. He was about to take another step before his foot hit something. It was Kori`s Iphone. He picked it up.

Taylor started to worry. What if there was a sexual predator was in the house. That would explain to why the door was opened. Maybe when the predator came in Kori tried to call the cops but he knocked it out of her hand onto the carpet. Just incase Taylor dialed 911 but didn`t press the talk button yet. He silently crept up the stairs. He walked down the hall until he got to Kori`s door. Taylor took a deep breathe. He then pushed the door opened.

He walked inside the room, the first thing he saw horrified him and made him want to cry. On Kori`s bed was two bodies. Kori was laying across another body naked. Her breasts were smuched between her and the other mans chest. Her face was in the nap of his neck and she had her arms around his neck. The lower part of her body was on the mattress close to him. The guy had his arms around Kori's waist loosely. Her hair covered his face.

"WHAT THE $%&" Taylor yelled. Kori opened her eyes and batted them sleepily. Her vision became clearer. The body under her started to move too. KOri then saw Taylor standing by the door way.

"Oh My Gosh! Um... Taylor?" she moved off of Richard and put the covers over her chest. She then sat up "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What you doing?" Taylor yelled "Whose that?" he pointed to the stirring figure next to her. Finally the figure woke up. Richard got up lazily. He sat up in the bed and yawned. "RICHARD" Taylor yelled.

Kori looked from Richard to Taylor. They were both sending each other death glares even though Richard just woke up. Then Taylor said something surprising "I guess I should have seen this coming right. I should have known you guys would do something like this. I knew you too loved each other. With having Xavier as your lab partner, he just wouldn't stop talking about how you two were so in love. I always had that feeling that he didn't like me that much" he chuckled "so Kori, I`m sorry for freaking out like that. And Richard... man I`m sorry too man."

"So why did you come here anyway Taylor?" Kori asked.

What was he supposed to say. Now that he's seen them like... this what was he supposed to say. He couldnt say that he came to come see her. So he just said the first thing that came to mind "I just came to tell you that I have a crush on the new girl. I really liked her, and I wanted to tell you because I felt guilty. But I guess no need to because... well you know. So are we like..?" Taylor trailed off.

"Oh" Kori said "Umm, I guess so. And thank you Taylor. To make it up to you, I'll help you eith the new girl. I promise, you`ll most likely have better luck with her."

"Thanks Kor, and once again, I`m sorry you two" Taylor walked to Richard and they did their 'man shake' thing. "And if you break her heart, I`ll break you" Taylor said smiling. Richard nodded. Taylor then waved to them. He then walked out the door. It was true that he really liked the new girl, but that wasn't why he went over there. He actually felt happy that he and Kori were over. The whole time they were together, he always felt as if he were holding each other back. Now she was happy, with a man that he knew would take care of her. Now Taylor was off to that new coffee place down by the mall, where he heard is where the new girl always gets her afternoon coffee.

"I think he took that really well" Richard said smirking.

Kori laughed. "Come on lets go back to sleep" she laid her head on his chest and drifted to sleep with Richard.

"So this is how you want us to end? Because of some stupid mistake?" Xavier asked.

"Yes... if your not sure about how you feel, then I`m not either" Kami reached behind her hair and unhooked the necklace he gave her. She didnt look at him, she only looked at the broken vase on the floor. She then slipped it into his hand. Xavier stood there shocked as he watched her walk out the door.

Once Kami got into the open air, she noticed she was crying. Their night was perfect until they got back to his place. She remembered every detail of their argument. It went through her mind as she walked home alone in her pretty purple short dress, fishnet stockings and black heels. They had fallen apart.

FLASHBACK

"Oh my god, you cant be serious" Kami said laughing hysterically. They had just gotten back from a fancy French restaurant. They were just walking in the door.

"I`m serious" Xavier laughed smiling "He was stupid enough to go down that hill without his snow board. I was yelling at him for to find some way to stop himself. Kid nearly peed his pants."

"My god, who ever thought Richard could be that stupid" Kami said as she sat down on Xaviers lap on the couch.

"Ya know... I love it when you smile" he said seductively.

"Yeah?" Kami asked. She then brought her lips down on his. They kissed for a few seconds before Kami pulled away. "What about you?" Kami asked.

"What about me?" Xavier asked her.

"Your past, what about your past? You've never told me. And what about you're parents, I`ve never met them." Kami ask asked him.

"Yeah well" Xavier said looking around nervously "their not really here that often"

"Oh okay" Kami said understanding "well then what about your past and childhood?"

"There's umm, really nothing to tell" Xavier said looking anywhere but at her.

"Well tell me anyway. I just wanna know. Come on I am your girlfriend" Kami was starting to get upset that he wasn't telling her.

"Kami I cant- " Kami cut him off.

"Just tell me" she pleaded.

"Why cant you just understand that-" Kami cut hin off again.

"KAMI I SAID NO!" Xavier yelled at her. Kami slide off his lap.

Kami stood up "YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL AT ME I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU"

Xavier also stood up "WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"WELL IF YOUR TOO CHILDISH TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CHILD HOOD, THEN MAYBE WE WERE WRONG WHEN WE SAID WE WERE READY TO GET MARRIED"

"YEAH WELL MAYBE I WAS WRONG WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" That hit her hard. Xavier saw the tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. "No Kami, I didn't-"

"Please just don't even say anything. If you don't love me then whats the point of us?" Kami asked. They were silent for a minute.

"So this is how you want us to end? Because of some stupid mistake?" Xavier asked.

"Yes... if your not sure about how you feel, then I`m not either" Kami reached behind her hair and unhooked the necklace he gave her. She didnt look at him, she only looked at the broken vase on the floor. She then slipped it into his hand. Xavier stood there shocked as he watched her walk out the door.

END FLASHBACK

By the time her flashback was over, Kami realized that she was now in front of her house. She sighed. Her and Xavier were over. She felt like her heart just got ripped out, along with the rest of her organs. She continued inside. Kori should be home from work by now. When she opened the door she dropped her bag on the couch and closed the door behind her. She walked on up the stairs and decided to check up on Kori before she went to bed. She poked her head through the door and saw the position Kori was in with Richard and she smiled.

Kami sighed. She then went to Ryans room across the hall. The TV was turned to star wars and he was sleeping in his bed. Kami smiled and sat on the edge of his bed. She played with his hair softly. The tears were coming again. One fell on Ryans cheek. Kami sniffed a little. Ryan then started to stir in his sleep. He then lazily opened his eyes. "Kami? Kami whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kami sniffled again. She then smiled sadly "Me and Xavier... we, we just broke up and I just can't get over him. I loved him so much" somewhere in the middle of that her smile dropped.

"Come on Kami, if Xavier had te nerve to dump you then he's no man at all. I mean, come on, your pretty, your smart, your nice. Obviously he has no heart" Ryan said, trying to comfort his sister.

"Look at you being the tough guy. You know, your going to make some girl really happy one day" Kami smiled at him, at this point her nose was red but she was starting to feel better.

"I already have on girl in mind" Ryan smiled up at her. Kami just laughed "Now come on, lets go to bed" Kami smiled. She kicked off her shoes, and went to the other side of the room to turn out the lights. She then crawled in bed with Ryan. She got behind him, under the blankets and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. She kissed his head and they both drifted to sleep.


	12. When the bad guy saves you

Kami had woken up in a room that wasn't hers. She looked down and saw that she was cuddled up with Ryan, he was still in a deep sleep and was drooling. She laughed and moved her hand and pulled off the covers. She swung her leg over to the floor. She was about to get up when she saw her dress. Then it all hit her. The fight with Xavier and their messy break up, him telling her that he didn't love her. It all hurt her so much to remember. She wished that she didnt have to remember.

Kami sighed. She walked out of Ryans room and closed the door behind her. She went to her own room and took a nice long shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed and scrubbed. Once she got out, she got two towels and wrapped one around her hair and the other around her body. She then walked back into her deep purple room. She dried off and pulled on a white designer shirt and light blue booty shorts. She then slipped her feet in some white flip flops. She then rubbed the towel around her hair and then threw it on the ground. She then looked at the clock, 11:27. She sighed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She rubbed them but that didnt help. She didnt bother to straighten out her hair. She left it all crinkly and frizzy like it always gets when you get out of the shower.

Kami then sat on her bed and looked down at her black painted toe nails. She sighed and got up slowly making her way down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom a party horn was blown in her face. There was Kori with a party hat on and party horn in her hand with a giant smile.

"Happy begging of Spring Break!" she then hugged Kami. "Come on!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Richard was cooking on the stove and Ryan was in the living room watching TV. She had forgot that Richard was here. Kori looked at her once she sat on the stool. Her smile faded. "Kami?"

Kami wiped the tears from her face "what?" she said quietly. Kori touched one of her tears and looked at her finger, to make sure that this was real.

"Where you... crying?" Kori asked her.

Kami sniffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Me and Xavier, we ... we broke up last night, he said he didn't love me anymore" Kami said. She saw Ryan sink lower into his seat. She looked back down and Richard was now next to Kori in front of her. Their faces were pure shocked.

"What?" Richard asked. He couldnt believe it " Xavier is head over heals for you! All he talks about is you! Of course he loves you" Richards face turned soft.

"Yeah, well thats not what he said last night" Kami looked down at her black painted toe nails again.

Kori's face then turned into a soft smile "well you know what I bet that you broke up with him, so that means that you can get him back" Kori began pulling Kami to the front door. She then put her outside in front of the door "you go beg for him to take you back and get your necklace back and invite him back over here for diner, I would come with you but I have to finish making diner. Now, you go get your boyfriend back and don't come back until ya do!" that was it before Kori slammed the door in her face.

Kami chuckled. She knew Kori was just trying to be helpful. Maybe she was right. Maybe Xavier would go back to her. Maybe it was just a mistake when he said he didn't love her. She was going to go and apologize and invite him to diner! She was going to get the love of her life back. She then noticed that she was already at her drive way. She laughed, she didn't remember getting there.

She just continued to walk. She took the long way so she could think about what she was going to say. Within 45 minutes she was in front of Xavier house. She sighed. She sprinted up the steps to the front door. She knocked on the door with the side of her fist. When he didn't answer knocking turned into banging. She sighed. He wasn't a hard sleeper so even if he was sleeping he would have heard her. Of course she left her phone in her room.

Kami sighed. It had started to rain and it was becoming more obvious that he wasnt there. She slumped down in one of the chairs on the porch. It was the only thing that was keeping her dry. The sky had gotten dark and it had started to thunder and lightning. She had to get home before Kori got too worried. As soon as she was out of the safety of the porch, she was soaked. 'What a wonderful way to start off Spring Break' Kami thought. She would catch a cold, so she would have to take a short cut.

Kami didnt like taking the short cut when it was so dark and there was a storm, but this one was terrible. So she decided to start walking. It was a bad place here. There were alleys full of druggies and thugs. The people she hated most. She hugged herself tightly. As she continued to walk she looked from one side of the street tp the other. She heard voices and knew who they were they were the druggies. She looked at the side walk across the street. There was an alley. When druggies sold their dugs to one another they weren't very secretive about it. one man would have the bag in his hand. He would shake the other guys hand but also give it to him in private and then the man that had received the drug would put his hand in his pocket.

While Kami had been thinking about that she hadn't realized when someone had pulled her into an alley. She gasped because the next thing she knew she was pressed against a wall with a man with brown hair and dark eyes was holding her down. She struggled but he pressed harder when she did. She thought that sinces she was wet from when it was raining a few minutes ago she could slip out but that didn't work either.

"Well aren't you beautiful" he said as he stoked her face. He then kissed her cheek and she shivered. His eyes then traveled down to her breasts. He moaned. Her white shirt was stuck to her body. He could see right through to her pink bra. " I'm gonna have some fun with you aren't I?" she could smell the liquor in his breathe. He then picked her up and carried her deeper into the alley. She sobbed. She didnt like this. He put here to lay down on the ground. He then unbuckled his belt/ he took it out of his pants and wrapped one part around his hand. He then wiped her with the belt across the arm, hard. The belt was leather and he was strong which made the hit even worse on her wet skin. She yelped in pain. "Thats what happens when you don't listen to daddy okay?" she didnt answer. He wiped her again in the same spot and she cried out even louder but bo one could hear her "Okay?" he asked again louder. She nodded and she had tears in her eyes. Then he raped her right there on the spot. No second thoughts. She stayed still the whole time.

He did one more thrust before he was thrown off. He hadnt actually pulled her pants all the way down so as soon as he was off she slide them back up. She wanted to believe that the person who had thrown him off was Xavier but she knew it wasnt. She looked up to see a black man about 20 years old beating up the other guy. There were two other men standing in front of the entrance as if they were blocking. The man punched her villain one more time before he made him leave. The man had quickly ran out past the two other men.

Somewhere between that chaos Kami had crawled over too the wall and pressed her legs to her body quietly watching the scene. The man then walked up to her, his buddies following. She looked up at them. He had black shaved hair and hazel eyes that she had to say were dazzling. His lips in a grin.

"You okay babe?" he asked her. She just starred at him for a while before nodding. "Your really shaken up aren't you? Here" he held out his hand to help her up.

She looked at his hand before she took it. Her hand was so small compared to his. It was cold and she was shivering. When she was in her feet she nearly fell if he hadn't caught her. She was in his arms. She looked up and saw his eyes looking back at her. They starred into each others eyes for a minute. His eyes were even more gorgeous up close. She could have stayed like that forever until he looked away and cleared his throat while putting her on her feet. When she was finally upright she blushed.

After that he had taken her home. She got his number just uncase that creep had ever tried to touch her a again. When she got home she just trudged up stairs not answering any of Koris questions. She couldn't really sleep that night either. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She had finally managed to fall asleep after taking another shower at 2 am to get his touch off of her body.


	13. When the good guys leave you

"That dinner was a total waste, she didn't come back with Xavier to eat it with us" Kori said to Richard. They were sitting in her living room. It was the second day of Spring Break.

"Well maybe she was just bumed that Xavier wasn't home or something" Richard said shrugging.

"Yeah... but you now what?" she said and turned in the couch to face him.

"What?" Richard asked turning to her also.

"Ryan was acting kind of strange all that day. Maybe he knows something" Kori suggested and a smile grew on her face. "Give me a minute." Before she was completely up the stairs she heard the tv turn on. She got to Ryans room and knocked on the door. "Ryan" she cooed.

After about 30 seconds, Ryan answered "What?" he asked.

"You know that the correct answer is 'yes'" Kori told him.

"You do know that my answer is 'what' so, what?" Ryan said looking Kori straight in the eye.

Kori rolled her eyes. She pushed past him and enter his room. She heard Ryan sigh and then heard him close the door behind him. She looked around his room, only to see the playstation on. When Ryan sat next to her, she got right to the point. "You know what happened yo Komi."

Ryan looked surprised for a minute but then his eyebrow lifted in a questioning motion. "So?"

"Sooo, I want you to tell me" Kori told him, scouting closer to him "Spill."

"Look, all I know is that Xavier broke up with her" Ryan said, looking to the ground.

"But theres more. Do you know it" Kori said staring him down.

"No, I don't. I wish I did, but I don't" Ryan confessed. His eyes moved back to the ground.

"Promise?" Kori asked.

"Swear" Ryan answered.

Kori sighed. "Okay" she kissed his cheek, surprised that this time he didn't wipe it off. "Love you Ryan" she then walked out of the room. She didn't hear anything back from him. Kori then walked across the hall to Kami's room. She knocked lightly "Kami? Are you up?" when she heard no answer, knocked again. There was no answer again, so she just left.

Kami had been awake. She had heard Kori knocking and calling her name. She wasnt ready to talk to her twin. She wasnt ready to speak to anyone. All Spring Break, she had fallen in and out of sleep. On the last day of spring break, she finally decided to get out of bed. When she stood, she felt nauseous. She needed something to eat. First she had decided to take a shower and wash her hair. After that she dried off and put on gray sweat pants and a dark purple tee- shirt with Grrrrr on it. She put her hair in a high pony tail and stuffed her feet in some socks.

Kami silently walked downstairs. She put a poptart in the toaster and waited silently for it to pop. About 5 minutes later it popped up and the sound echoed through the whole house. 'That was sure to wake someone up.' And she sure knew it wouldn't be Ryan because he couldn't wake up if his bed was transported in the middle of a wrestling match. She got a plate and a put the poptart on it and leaned against the counter eating it. About two seconds later she heard Kori's voice saying "Ryan? Is that you" and her footsteps on the stairs. Kami looked at the clock on the cable box that said 7:37.

Kori finally got down the stairs while rubbing her eyes. "Ryan, is that... Kami?" she asked. Kami smiled lightly for a second before Kori ran up to her and hugged her tightly, squashing their bodies together. Kami soon just brought her hands up to grip Koris shoulder from behind. When Kori finally let go Kami took a deep breathe. "Now come on" Kori said before pulling Kami over to the couch. She sat them down. She kept one leg on the curled under her so she could look Kami directly in the eye.

"Now tell me what happened" Kori commanded her.

"Wh-what do you mean, me and Xavier broke up, you know that" Kami said looking at the floor.

"No, you've never been this way about a boy, not even Joey. Whats wrong?" Kori said while shaking her shoulders slightly. Kami stayed silent. Kori sighed. "Okay... obviously, your not ready, but you need to speak up before mom and dad get home later from Japan. If you don't their gonna see you like this and ask questions. Better me then them. I`m gonna go to the bathroom and give you a minute" with that Kori walked off to the bathroom.

Kori was washing her hands when she heard "Noooooooooo!" she soon got scared. "Kami?" she yelled as she quickly dried her hands and ran out to the living room. There Kami was on the floor with her head in her hands and on her knees curled up in a ball. Kori ran up to her and hugged her body. "Kami whats" but she was cut off by the news reporter. "Once again the billionaire Anders were killed tragically in the plane crash or flight 261" Koris eyes went wide. She was about to burst into tears when she heard "Whats wrong?" she looked up to see Ryan in front of her. He turned to the tv and saw the news. He then sat on the couch. Kori could see that he was trying to keep his tears in.

After three minutes, they all heard a "Kori!" after the front door being busted open. Kori stud and walked to the front door. Before she got there Richard turned the corner and they met in the middle. Richard looked at her for a second with her teary eyes and messed up hair before he hugged her and she hugged back. She cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and slowly whispered words of comfort to her. "I saw the news earlier. Dammit Kor, I`m sorry." He then picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the living room. He sat her on the chaise. He then walked over to Kami who was still on the floor. He kneeled beside her. She looked up at him with a tear stained face. She then threw her arms around him .

After a few minutes she let go. Richard then went and sat down next to Ryan on the couch. "Hey Ry, how ya doin' buddy" he whispered. Ryan just sniffled. Richard then ruffled his hair. Right after that, Ryan threw his arms around Richard. At first he was surprised but then after, he hugged him back. Soon after that Richard went back to Kori and hugged her tightly. After a few minutes of silent crying, there was the loud sound of the door slamming open.

"KAMI!"

Everyone lifted there heads. After a few seconds, Xavier came running into the living room. When he tried to walk over to Kami, she started shaking her head. Her face was red and her eyes matched from crying so hard. "No" she first said silently, still shaking ending. Then she got louder and started screaming "No! No! No! No!" Xavier ran over to her and hugged her whole body tightly, trapping her in his arms. Every time she struggled he held her tighter, knowing that she was no match for him. He put his head in her hair saying 'I`m so sorry' repeatedly. "No! You let them get me! You let them get me! You let them rape me and you don't even care." Her voice had slowly gone silent on the last part and her voice cracked on the last word.

Everyones mouth dropped open. They all looked at Kami, who was sobbing in Xaviers arms, her face on his shoulder. Kori looked around the room to make sure everyone else had heard what she just heard. By the looks on their faces she could tell that they did. "Kami?" Kori asked. When she didnt look up she continued with her question. "Someone... someone ra-raped you?" her voice was unsteady.

Kami finally looked up. Her face looked the same as before. She was about to say something when she relieved something. Her eyes turned angry. "Yes" she said evilly "And you know what! Its all your fault! Its your fault! You told me to go and find him! You told me to! I bet you knew it was going to rain that day!" she was struggling in Xaviers arms again.

Kori was flabbergasted. "Kami I didn't-" but she was cut off by Kamis yelling.

"Admit it Kori! You watch the news every! Single! Morning! How could you not know! I was forced to take the short cut in that bad neighborhood, where a man grabbed me and raped me" her voice slowly got shaky. "Your smart. You must of thought this through. I always thought that they liked you better then me. I always thought that you knew, too. You tried to get rid of me. You wanted them all to yourself. I knew it! I knew it! You wanted me gone! You tried to get me killed! You wanted them to you all their love as soon as they came home! But I guess your plan failed Kori, because now their gone!" she yelled continuously. She struggled until she finally got Xavier off of her. She took one last look at Kori before she stomped back up to her room.

Everyone watched her go. When she was no longer in site and they all heard the slam of her door, everyone turned to Kori. Her eyes were teary and she looked confused. Richard quickly took action and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly as if squeezing her until the tears came out. And tears did come.


	14. The Five of Us

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I swear" Kori repeated over and over again. Richard sat at her side, holding her and stroking her hair as she rocked back and forth. Her knees were brought up to her chest as her rested on her knees.

"Kori, its okay, we know" Richard said. Xavier nodded along Ryan.

Kori lifted her head and shook it. "No, you don't understand. You may know that, but Kami doesn't. She is the one that needs to know but she thinks that I set her up to get... raped" the last word came horse. Koris face was red along with her eyes. Tears ran down her face.

"Its okay Kori, she's just a little scared right now and she just wants some kind of rational reason to why this happened" Xavier said. He hugged Kori and kissed her forehead. "I think I`m going to try and talk to her." Kori nodded and Xavier dashed up the stair case.

Once Xavier got to Kamis room, he was skeptical about knocking. So, instead, he just opened the door. He wasn't in there long before Kami said "Go away" She was lying on her bed, her body facing away from him. Her beautiful black hair was now tangled, lying carelessly across her pillow.

Xavier closed the door behind him and walked over to Kami's bed. He sat down and was about to touch her but he quickly pulled his hand back.

Kami shot up, her face was angry. "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

Xavier blinked before just wrapping his arms around Kami. He wasn't surprised when she gave into him and laid her head on his chest. She sobbed and continued for what seemed like forever. And while she cried, Xavier felt a tear roll down his face and on to Kamis head. How could he let this happen? How could he let her go so easily? Why had he said all those things? And since he had let his big mouth run, Kami, His Beautiful Kami, had gotten raped.

"You let them get me, you let them get me" Kami cried over and over.

"No, no I didn't mean to, Kami I love you" Xavier said. His voice was shaking because he knew that the blame wasn't only on Kori.

She lifted up her head. Kori and Kami looked exactly the same when they cried. "Then where were you? Why weren't you home? Why weren't you there to protect me?" Kamis voice shook also.

"I`m sorry, baby, I`m sorry" Xavier pulled Kami to him closer and kissed her hair. "I wont let anyone touch you ever again" he promised.

Kami didn't say anything in return. "We need to get you out of here" Xavier said. "We don't need you around all these memories." Xavier pulled her at arms length and looked her in the eyes. "I`m going to take you home with me. You`re going to live with me for a little, it`ll be like a little vacation. No one can hurt you when I am around"

"What about school?" Kami asked.

"Don't worry about school. I`m staying with you every second of the day... no one could touch you then" Xavier moved a strand behind Kamis ear.

"Okay, Xavier all that makes sense but..." she turned her face away from him.

"But... what?" Xavier asked turning her face back towards him.

"All of that makes sense, but what you said to me that night, I just don't know if I can forgive you" Kami said and the tears came again.

"What?" Xavier asked and his face turned softer, "Kami, come on, I`m sorry, baby, really."

"How do I know if you`re telling the truth?" Kami asked and another tear streamed down her cheek.

"Does this answer your question?" and he kissed her. His lips were soft on her lips. Kami couldn't believe that she was deprived of this for almost two weeks. She missed his tongue rolling over hers and his hands on her arms. What brought her out was when she realized his hand traveling up her shirt. She jumped back in surprise. "I`m sorry" Xavier said.

"It`s okay, I just need time. I`m sorry" Kami looked down.

Xavier put a hand under her chin and raised her head and looked her in the eye "Hey hey hey, its okay. I`m just so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I feel like such a jerk." With the last word, Xavier punched the headboard.

Kami took hold of his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Xavier?"

His hand unclenched and his eyes softened. "Yeah?"

"I love you" Kami said and kissed his hand again.

Xavier smirked. "Does this mean that I`m forgiven?"

Kami smiled and nodded "Yes, your forgiven."

"Then, I love you too" Xavier grinned. He grabbed her and held her close to him. He kissed her head and he heard her laugh. His insides warmed when he heard that laugh. That laugh that he hadn't heard in over a week.

XXXXXXXXXX DOWNSTAIRSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think is happening up there?" Ryan asked, looking up at the ceiling. When brushed his hair out of his eyes, you could see that his eyes were red. His face was tear streaked but he had stopped crying a while ago.

"I don't know" Richard said looking up at the ceiling along with him. "Theres no yelling so I guess things should be going okay."

"She hates me" Kori said. She was sitting in the same position she was when Xavier left to go see Kami. Her face was red and tears still poured from her eyes. Her nose was especially red, like it got any time that she was mad or crying. Richard had told her that it was unbelievably cute. When Kami was mad or upset, her ears turned red. "Do you think that she will ever forgive me?" Kori asked while pushing her hair away from her red eyes.

"Oh course she will, don't talk like that, she doesnt hate you" Richard comforted her by hugging her close to him.

"I have a headache." Kori said.

"The doctor said that that will happen for a while since your incident with Kitten" Richard said and rubbed her back.

"I`ll get you some Aspirin" Ryan said, willing to do anything to distract himself from all the emotions running through his head. He ran to the upstairs bathroom, even though there was some in the kitchen and in the downstairs bathroom. He just thought that it would distract him just a little longer.

"Thank you" Kori called up the stairs. Until he came back with water and two Aspirins, Richard sat beside her and stroked her hair while holding her close.

"Here" Ryan said, holding out the Aspirin and a glass of water. Kori took them and shoved them in her mouth. She swallowed them without even taking a sip of the water but she took the glass from him anyway. Ryan sat down next to Kori and laid his head on her shoulder. "How are we ever gonna get out of this?" he asked looking up at Kori.

"I don't know, really I don't. From here we can only go up. We`ll move one step at a time" Kori hugged him and kissed his head like her parents had done for them all the time. Kori then quoted her father. "I don't know but we will get out of this mess."

Then Ryan quoted his mother, remembering what they always said. "That's right. The five of us." and then at that moment, he let his manliness go and cried, just like everyone else in the house had been doing.


	15. The Black Parade

"Ready?" Xavier asked Kami as he hopped down the stairs with her last suit case.

Kami let out a small smile "Yup, I've got everything I need. The hardest part is actually getting out the door" she joked but anyone could see the sadness in her eyes.

Xavier settled her suitcase on the floor and walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head on his chest, her arms folded over her chest, as he kissed her head lovingly.

"Got everything you need, kid?" Richard asked Ryan, ruffling his hair.

Ryan grinned and pushed his hand off of his head. He walked out of the room and closed his door behind him. The backpack on his pack looked a little to heavy for him and his eyes had rings around them. He smiled though. It was the only way that his family was going to get the help that they needed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good, why don't you carry your stuff downstairs and I`ll go check on your sister" Richard said to him. Ryan nodded and began to carry his suitcases down the stairs one by one.

Richard walked down the hallway towards Kori's room. He put his hand on the nob but didn't know whether or not to enter. Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly opened the door and looked around. The curtains were on the floor under the window. Her dresser was empty and her desk was bare. The drawers were all open and the french closet doors were both pulled open. The bathroom door was open and all lights were off. The window spewed in light making the room light but somewhat dim. There in the middle of her unmade bed was a big suitcase with clothes thrown carelessly in there. It matched the clothes that scattered the floor and almost every surface of the room.

Richard was about to call out her name as a pink blouse was thrown from the closet to the suitcase . Richard grinned. It hadn't done this by itself. He sauntered over to the closet door, a wide grin spread across his face. He entered the closet and grabbed Kori from behind. She shrieked slightly but he knew that she knew his body structure and that it was him. She giggled intently before her expression was once again blank. She slipped out of his arms and walked back into her closet and was searching through her clothes once again.

Richard frowned before walking up behind her and rubbing her arms. "Hey whats wrong?"

Kori turned towards him. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess. Lip gloss smugged the side of her face and she was still in her pajamas. Obviously she had thought about the day before all night and barely got a lick of sleep. "I`m so stressed" she said running her hands through her out of wack hair.

"I can tell" Richard grinned, trying to lighten her mood.

Kori sighed "You know, I`m not so sure about this move thing."

"What?" Richard asked "No, its for the best. This is to help you. We just need to get you guys away from all this negative energy."

Kori frowned. Yesterday, after his talk with Kami, Xavier came downstairs and told everyone that he was taking Kami home with him to get her away from herself for a little while. After the Richard decided that maybe it would be best for all three of them to get away. So, he decided that he would take Kori and Ryan with him, so they wouldn't have to remember their parents everywhere that they turned. Besides, it would be a little vacation for the three of them and give Kami time to calm down and get a little break from Kori. Maybe she would cool of and give Kori a chance to explain herself. Kori hadn't seen her sister since she had accused her of trying to get her hurt.

"You sound like a therapist" Kori said. Richard chuckled. Kori chuckled after him and with that it turned into a full on laughing session.

"Here" Richard said as he handed her some clothes from her suitcase. "You go take a shower and I`ll pack the rest of your stuff, okay?" Kori nodded and walked into her en-suite.

While Kori was gone, Richard went through all of her drawers and pulled out random clothes, stuffing them into her suitcase. Once the first one was full of regular clothes, he closed it and opened the other one that was on the floor for her fancier clothes and dresses and shoes. Richard knew that she had liked to put those separate from her casualties. He filled her carry on with her toilettries bag and other girly stuff like her hair brush and straightner. Once she had gotten out of the bathroom, fully dressed, her bags were full and her room was clean.

"Tada!" Richard said enthusiastically. Kori looked around her room to see that what was once a disaster was now actually really clean. She sauntered over to him and kissed his cheek. she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as his snaked around her waist.

"You're a total lifesaver" Kori giggled.

"Well, its just what I do" Richard grinned. He grabbed the heavier bag that was full of her casual clothes and hauled it off of the bed. "Come on, Ryan is waiting downstairs."

Kori nodded and grabbed her bag from the floor, following Richard down the steps. They found Ryan sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs swinging. He slide off when he saw them in front of him.

"Xavier and Kami just left" Ryan pointed towards the door. Kori flinched at her sisters name.

Richard nodded and grabbed on of Ryan's bags wheeling it behind him, along with Kori's bag. Kori and Ryan followed behind him with their remaining suitcases and backpacks.

Once they had gotten outside, they saw Xaviers car still parked out side. The trunk was up and Xavier was putting Kamis last bag in there. Richard left the bags in his hand at the side of the car and jogged over to Xavier. Kori climbed into the front seat, trying to avoid seeing Kami in the front seat in the car behind her. Following her actions, Ryan slide into the back.

"Hey man" Richard said as he gave Xavier one of those man hugs. "How's she doin?"

Xavier shook his head. "Not to good. She cried most of the morning. I think that she's at least glad that she can finally get away for a little bit."

"I`m sure" Richard nodded in agreement.

"Kori?" Xavier asked raising an eyebrow.

"She cried all last night but not this morning. When I came back into her room after helping Ryan everything was on the floor. And when Kori's stressed she's careless and forgetful."

"Ryan?"

"He's actually taking it stronger then I thought. He's down to about two sentences an hour. He's completely blocked the world out" Richard said shaking his head slightly.

Xavier nodded understandingly. "Well, listen man, I`m gonna go. I guess we wont get to see each other much with this one" he gestured to Kami "at this ones neck" he said cocking his head towards Kori's direction.

"Yeah, see ya man" Richard mumbled giving Xavier another man hug before Xavier entered his BMX and drove away. Richard pilled the suitcases into the back of his Jaguars trunk. After completing this task, Richard took on the next, which would be getting Ryan and Kori settled into the rooms at his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX whit Kami &

"What am I supposed to do?" Kami vented. "She hates me now, she obviously hates me. I blamed her and she hates me for it. Now she will never talk to me again!" Kami cried letting the tears fall from her face.

"Kami trust me, I`m sure that Kori's feeling the same way. She thinks that you hate her." Xavier explained calmly.

"But, I do. I don't know why, but I do think that she set me up. I don't want to but I do." Kami sobbed, putting her head down letting her hair fall into her face.

"Kami think. Do you really think Kori would do something like that to you?" Xavier asked looking as though he was about to cry himself after seeing his girlfriend in the situation.

"Yes, no. I don't know! Thats why i`m so confused. Kori is a good person and an amazing sister but she can be evil when she wants to, like on my birthday, where she brought two cakes so she could smash my face in one?" Kami asked pointedly.

"Kami thats a cake, this was..." Xavier cut himself off before he could say anything that he would regret later on.

"This is what? What is it, Xavier? Say it! Say it! What are you so afraid of? What are you so worried about?" Kami raised her voice.

"You" Xavier said simply, taking her verbal abuse like a cup of tea.

"Why are you worried about me? What could I possibly do to myself that hasent already been done?" Kami full on yelled this time.

"Damage yourself! Damage yourself completely! And that's why I`m afraid. I`m afraid of you ripping yourself to shreds piece by piece and not even realizing until its to late and you finally get to the point where you just... break" Xavier said his voice going from high to low. He had pulled into an empty parking lot at a CVS. This had pacified Kami.

Sitting there silently for two minutes, Xavier unbuckled his seatbelt along with Kamis. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over onto his lap. When she was finally wrapped inside his arms, she cried.

"See" Xavier whispered "This is your problem. You always talk about your feelings. You always let your emotions flow, which is good but you cannot always have the upper hand. You yell and scream and then cry when someone puts you in your place. You don't know how much I hated it for that person to be me" Xavier whispered kissing her head.

"I`m sorry, Xavier" Kami cried, wiping her eyes in his shirt "I`m so sorry."

Xavier held her closer and let her cry into his chest. He felt her warm tears seep through his clothes and settle on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her chest, hopping to stop her tear flow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH RICHARD, KORI, & RYAN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken,

the beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

your demons, and all the non-believers,

the plans that they have made?"

"Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join The Black Parade." '

Kori sat motionlessly listening to the song. She sighed. "You know, a girl killed herself because of this song."

"Really?" Richard asked, his eyebrow raised. He knew that whenever Kori was depressed she went into what they liked to call, "Fact Mode." whenever there was something that had a fact about it that she knew, she would say it, just to keep herself distracted from whatever was on her mind.

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

would you be the saviour of the broken,

the beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know

"I don't believe it. My Chemical Romance is not a suicide cult band. I say that she was just crazy. She told her parents everything and they just told her that she shouldn't be silly. She was only 13." Kori stated still looking out the window.

Richard nodded.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

"They said it was because of the line 'And though you're dead and gone believe me

your memory will carry on.' I feel bad for her."

Richard nodded once more.

"Gerard Way didnt write this song to tell people of what happens when you die and that you should kill yourself because of it. He wrote it because its what he thinks happens when you die. He believes that death comes to you in the form of your fondest memory. The guy that the song is about, his fondest memory was when his father took him to a parade. So when he dies, a parade comes and takes him. And the band on the float is MCR's alter ego's, The Black Parade." Kori didn't even look at Richard as she spoke.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Where do you store all this in that tiny head of yours?" he said as he poked her temple.

Kori giggled lightly. It was nice to hear her giggle for once. No matter how small and lifeless it was.


	16. What she taught me

The car pulled into the empty parking lot of the two story house I front of her. She heard Xavier step out of the car and watched behind her as he opened the trunk and took out her bags. He walked over to her side and opened her door.

"Come on, Kamianne" Xavier said grinning, using her full name. She smiled and was about to step out when Xavier interrupted. "Wait, you stay here." Kami looked confused as he ran to the top of the stairs and opened the front door. He set her bags inside and walked out closing the door slightly behind him. He then ran back to her and knelt in front of her. "Lets make this a wedding practice" and before she had time to react he picked her up bridal style out of the car and kicked the door closed.

"Wait," Kami said with a sparkle in her eyes and smile on her lips "We're still getting married, even after what I said?"

"Of course babe" Xavier looked into her eyes and smiled. "You can't scare me off that easily." with that he kissed her lips hard. When he released she giggled in his arms.

"I love you, Xavier."

"I love you to, Baby" and he carried her off into his house. He was never letting this girl go. He swore to never let anything happen to her and he was never going to let someone touch her ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRICHARD, KORI & RYANXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car pulled up in front of the mansion. Ryan kept his face in the same expression that it had been for the past 24 hours, blank. Kori and Richard had already gotten out and were unloading the trunk. He took this as his Que to step out, too. He entered the warm sun and walked over to the trunk of the car. He grabbed his backpack and one of his suitcases. He put the pack on his back and grabbed the other suitcase, ignoring Richard and Kori who were next to him. He rolled his stuff over to the porch. The trudged them up the stairs and sat on the porch waiting patiently. He watched as they got Kori's things, and as Richard locked the doors to his very expensive car.

They walked on up the porch with Kori's bags. When they reached him, he got up and started to go when Richard put a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back on the porch. He then handed Kori her other suitcase motioning for her to go inside. He then took Ryans suitcases and took them inside, settling them in front of the stairs. He them jogged back out to the porch, closing the door behind him and sitting down next to Ryan.

They sat in silence for a little while. Then Richard said "My parents died when I was pretty young, too." Ryan just nodded. Richard turned to him. "You're going to be 13 on Christmas in about two months right?" He nodded again. "I was about 6 years younger when I lost mine, it was a circus accident. I loved them so much, they were everything to me."

"Do you still miss them?" Ryan asked. This was the first thing he'd said since they left the house.

"All the time" Richard looked on into the distance. He saw houses but what really caught his eye was the sun. It was going to set pretty soon. He then turned back to Ryan. "Look, Ryan. It took me forever to get over it. Before you guys moved here, I was a mess. I was stressed. First I started to cut when I turned ten. Then I got help for that. Three years later and I was a playboy. I just used girls and then left them. I didn't start using them, using them until I was maybe 15 or 16. I only used them to distract me from the thought of my parents. And two weeks later when they couldn't do that anymore, I dumped them. It wasn't right. But then Kori came along and she distracted me all the time. She was so beautiful. And her body aww man her body-"

"Dude that's my sister!" Ryan cut him off laughing.

Richard chuckled "My bad. But anyway, she didn't stop me from thinking about them. She taught me. She had taught me so much and she doesn't even know. She had taught me that, its not good to try and forget. The past can't be changed and the future can't be altered, no matter how much I try. You've got to live life to the fullest. If it wasn't for Kori I would have wasted all of what's supposed to be the best years of my life on girls that I don't even care about. She taught me to smile, to love, and to not regret, because everything happens for a reason."

The whole time that Richard talked, Ryan had listened constantly. He understood now. He couldn't change the fact that his parents died. But he could embrace it. He was going to have to go on with all the memories of them. He knows that they loved him and if they could be here they would. He was going to have to just live life to the fullest, without regrets.

All of a sudden, he felt Richard wrap his arms around him and hug him tight. This made Ryan want to cry. Then he felt a tear fall on his face. Then another and another. They were Richards tears. Never had he seen Richard cry and never would he ever think that he would. Then another tear fall on his cheek. But he knew that this one wasn't Richards. And they must have sat there for about two hours after crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH 

Before Richard left to go talk to Ryan, he had told Kori that she could pick any room that she wanted. She grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs. It was already clear to her which room she wanted. She had wanted the one right next to Richards. Richards room was at the end of the hall to the right from the stairs. Bruces was to the left from the stairs. She had been in there once.

Kori moved her bags inside the room. The room was painted white. There was a queen sized bed with posts and a sheer curtain around it. The plasma tv stood on the table in front of the bed. There was a desk in the far corner next to the wall length windows. The closet was a walk in, she knew for sore. All the furniture was white. Kori hated it.

She walked over to Richards room. His room was twice the size of all the others. They had taken down the wall that separated his room from the one diagonal to his left. His room was gigantic. The bed was smack in the middle. There was a wall about 6 ft away from the bed that was maybe five feet wide that the tv was built into. On the other side of that wall was his desk. The wall with the tv on it was the small piece left of the original wall the separated the two rooms. Richards room was white, along with the curtains but the comforter was blue. Near the tops of the white walls was a broad navy blue line running along the whole room on each wall meeting in each corner. On the wall behind his bed was a gigantic silver R on the wall. He had cleared out the closet from his original room and changed it into a walk in guitar hall. He had about 6 different ones, half of them acoustic. The other one was where he held his clothes.

Then an idea shot Kori. She giggled and skipped to her guest room. The first thing she did was head towards the desk. She pushed I away from the wall and across the room. Once it was in the hall way, she pushed it into Richard room, through the door from the other room. His room had two doors. Once it was into the room, she moved Richards desk against the corner. She then moved hers into the other corner on the same wall. she then did the same for the dresser. She had trouble getting it around the tv wall but she eventually got it. Richard dresser was on the wall to the left of his bed. So she put hers on the right of his bed, next to his guitar hall.

The next thing she did was get her bags. She piled them on the bed and started unpacking. She started with all her nice clothes that go in the closet. She moved over Richards clothes and started putting in hers on her purple hangers. She then started putting the rest of her casual clothes in the drawers of her dresser. She then set out all her nail polishes and hair things on the top of the dresser. Then she put her body wash and shampoo in Richards bathroom along with her toothbrush and shaving things in the cabinet. Once she was done everything she started to straighten up the bed.

Everything was done now. She knew Richard would be happy. She turned around and saw Richard leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets grinning at her. Kori smiled and cheered "Surprise!"

Richard laughed as he closed his door and ran towards Kori, tackling her to the bed, kissing her viciously. They broke for a second, both muttering, "I love you" before continuing what they were doing.


	17. Guess Who

Richards mouth traveled down Kori's collar bone. She sighed as she felt his hot breathe travel over her body. And just as his mouth traveled lower... "Dude!" was shouted somewhere through out the house. Richard sighed. He pulled his shirt back on to his head from the ground. Kori fixed her bra pulled on her top. She fixed her hair in the mirror. As she rushed to head out the door, she was pulled back by her arm into a hard body. She locked up and saw Richard grinning face. She giggled as her pushed her against the door into one more passionate kiss. Then he released her and held her hand, leading them down to the kitchen to where the noise was coming from.

When they reached the kitchen they saw Ryan sitting on a bar stool with Riley next to him. Riley looked excited as he went on and on about how cool it was that Ryan was moving in. Kori smiled and them. She walked up to Riley and hugged him tightly. Riley accepted the hug. He had always loved Kori because she treated him like her younger brother. " Hi Riley! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been? What have you been up to in the last few weeks?"

"Me and Michael got stuck together in an art project that is due right before winter break. We have to paint a picture together as some kind of trust exercise or something about working together. She says that she expects it to be nothing less then perfect since she's giving us 6 weeks to do it. Its extra credit so we don't fail the semester. Mike and I have been meeting up at the art center down town to finish. It looks good so far." Riley said doing his brothers trade mark grin. They may not have been biological brothers but boy did they look and act alike. The only difference was that Richard didn't talk as much as Riley did.

"How do you fail art?" Ryan asked with his eyebrow up. Kori hoped that he would break out of his shell with living with Riley. Maybe he could go to the art center with them sometime and the boys could hang out more like they used to leaving her and Richard some time togheter on this little vacation.

Riley shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine."

Ryan rolled his eyes but laughed. He was about to say something when Riley phone rang. He checked the message and then put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to Kori. "Hey is your sister over at Xavier's house?"

Kori tensed up but nodded.

" Oh, Mke just told me. Wonder how her found out Riley chuckled.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X* with MichaelX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Michael finished making his all meat sandwich. He smiled at it knowing that it was going to be the best thing he ever tasted. He put it on a paper plate and stalked over to the living room. He turned on the TV and changed the channel to Oxygen. Guess Who was showing. It was one of his favorite movies. He set his plate down besides him he took a half and took a bite as Ashton Kutcher started to tell jokes at the dinner table. But all in 5 seconds, he heard the door open and close and felt the weight of two bodies drop into his lap. His eyes widened as he slide from under them and took the other half of his sandwich with him. He ran backwards until he feel into a recliner. When he finally settled his vision he noticed Xavier on top of Kami in the Love seat that he was just sitting in. Then he started to yell at them as if he didn't shriek while this all happened.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Michael screamed.

Kami and Xavier stumbled for words. Even stumbling over each others words. They knew that they were just caught in an awkward position but neither of them moved.

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT?" Michael cut them off. "I`ll tell you what you were doing! I`m trying to eat a sandwich while you two were trying to get me to help you make one! You guys literally laid on top of me!"

Xavier pointed a finger at him "Watch it." He glared.

Michael grunted. "Go upstairs! Both of you! This was supposed to be my day! My stinking day!"

Kami and Xavier just watched as the 13 year old moved the coffee table away from the middle. He then pushed the recliner in front of the TV, leaning back and putting his feet up. He grumbled about hormone filled 17 year olds as he ate his sandwich and watched his movie. And to believe that through that whole confrontation, he still kept a firm hold on his sandwich.

Hey guys! This was just gonna be a short chapter on how they were settling in and how the boys found out that they were having house guests. Bye!


	18. Behind these hazel eyes

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded anything a while. Its just with the start of the new school year, you know how it is. I was tied down between studying, homework, projects, you know. So here's the new chapter to School Days:) sorry for the lateness.

Being in a house that was not his own was tough for Ryan. Sure, it was Rileys house and he was usually there 24/7 anyway, but it felt weird sleeping there, eating every meal there, and especially showering there. Of course he's done all those things there before but now it felt... different. Knowing that he would be spending every second of the day in this place. It was hard but he had toughed through it the first week. Riley had been bringing in his school work. He had gotten about 100 'I`m Sorry for your loss' cards and one gigantic one from what seemed to be signed by all of middle and high school. The cards were addressed to Kori, him and Kami. But Kami wasn't there and he would have to remember that.

All jokes aside, Ryan missed his older sisters. He had one there with him but she wasn't herself. She had been dull. On the first few days she tried to be happy to keep him happy. She still tried but he could see straight through her smiles and laughs. They weren't real. She had not been sleeping. He could see the extra effort put into her makeup routine to cover the bags under her eyes. She was not his sister. But out of the two girls, Ryan missed Kami the most. She was the one that he needed. He was so used to waking up everyday and walking out to seeing her first since their rooms where in front of each others. He missed how she would hug him. He missed everything. He even imagined that she was doing worse then Kori right now.

Ryan believed that him and Kami had gotten closer over her break up with Xavier. She came to him for help. Well, not really but it happened. She came to him and now he needed her. This was his sister. How could Xavier just take her away from them? How come she couldn't have stayed with them and had gone with Richard? Why had Kori and Kami have to fight? They had been the closest out of them all for so many years. What happened now? She was the one he needed. Kori had tried so hard to get through to him but they both knew that it wasn't working.

Richard had been a big help somewhat. He had explained so many times about losing a parent. Ryan knew all this stuff. Ryan knew that Richard wanted to be a big brother figure to him but he couldn't. He didn't want a big brother. He wanted his older sisters. All Richard had done was tell him everything he had already known. If it was any other situation, Richard could have passed for a second father to him. But right now, he didn't even want him as a friend. He envied the way that Richard had gotten over the death of his parents when he couldn't even get the idea that his had passed through his head.

Then there was Riley. All he had done was talk. Talk and talk and talk. He never stopped. He guessed that since he never talked that all Riley wanted to do was fill in the dead space. But he couldn't. No matter how fast Riley could move his lips, there would be no way that it would stop the empty feeling in the household.

It wasn't far after they had moved in that Ryan had stopped talking all together. Kori wasted no time in taking him to a therapist to see what was wrong since Ryan wouldn't speak to tell her. One session with Dr. Cooper and he was labeled as a selective mute. Ryan knew that he was no selective mute. He couldn't speak. He couldn't speak at all. Not a word. He had tried time and time again but the words wouldn't come out. No matter how much he'd tried. He had just turned to shaking his head and nodding for communication. There was no getting him to use his voice. It was gone.

Ryan refused to take therapy. Kori had said that he was affected the most by the loss. He knew that that was a lie. If it was anyone affected more, it was her. She was a hot mess. He didn't need therapy. He needed family. He needed his mother, the one that would always kiss his head and say she loved him and his father the one that always took him hunting and bonded with him. They used to be so close. Now he needed one of them. Kori, Richard and Riley had all gathered around him mentally crowding him. They believed that filling the space with words would make him want to speak. That being funny would make him want to laugh. That being happy would stop his sadness. It never did. They were trying to be friends. But he didn't need friends he needed family. Family would respect that he didn't want to talk. They would respect that he was upset and would stay that way for a while.

If his father had taught him anything, it was that real men cried. He had said that right after their grandfathers funeral. Funeral. That's what was going to happen soon. And then the issues with the house. Kori said that she would handle that. Then there was the issue with going back to school. Getting his life back together. Everything was changing so fast. Their death seemed permanent and they were gone. Then it hit him. They were gone. And would never return. It wasn't another one of their business trips. They were stuck in the sky and wouldn't come back down. And with all this information filling his head, Ryan took his fathers advice. It was okay to cry. So, he cried. Cried hard, for hours and hours. Because now he knew that his family was broken. His sisters were gone mentally, his parents gone physically. And now, what he hated the most was happening. He was alone.


	19. Sober

Sleep. That simple word. It was what she needed. Kori hadn't slept at all in the past 3 weeks. It took her at least two hours to fall asleep, then she would see her sister yelling, her parents plane crashing, or her brother crying and would wake up screaming. And she knew she was a pain on Richard. He would wake up every night when she did and calm her back down until he thought she was asleep. She would go hysterical. Then she would lay there and not fall asleep until 3 hours later. And by that time it could have been time to wake up.

Kori had tried to stay cheerful. She got up every morning and spent a long time on her foundation, covering her stress marks and bags under her eyes. Then she would have about 3 cups of coffee with a lot of caffeine to keep her up for at least the next two hours. Then Ryan would come down. She would ask him tons of questions to get him to talk. But he never ever said a word. All he did was nod and shake his head. She should just give up but she couldn't. Getting him to speak was her mission.

About 5 days after they moved in, Ryan was diagnosed as a selective mute. But why would he want to stay silent? Didn't he have things he wanted to say? Stuff he wanted to get out? Talking was the key to healing, right? The doctor had said that he would speak when he was ready but she didn't want to wait. How long would it be before he was ready? She couldn't wait that long.

Richard had been a help to her. He had always been there. For every time she ran away crying, to every night she woke up panting he was always there. He always knew when she needed him. And not just him either. She needed anyone just someone to come and help her. She was stressing him. And pretty soon he was going to need more foundation then she did. There were two incidents to where it had taken over two hours to calm her down. He would sit her down and every time he would just listen to her speak. She thought that that was what she needed.

Kori had to admit. She missed her sister. She was the one that she needed. No matter what she said. Her sister was not just her sister. This was her twin. They had shared everything. Shared a room until they were 13, a brother since they were 7. It was impulsive and natural to see each other every day. But lately they hadn't seen each other in about 4 weeks. Kori knew that no matter how much Kami had blamed her that she still loved her.

Life was hell for Kori. She had found herself interested in hurting herself. One slash. That was all she did against her wrist before Richard found her and took the razor. She was crying. The physical pain had kept her from the emotional pain. How could he take it? He kept her away from all sharp objects and anything she could hurt herself with until she came up with an idea. A rubber band. She would put it on her wrist and slap herself with it a few times against her cut and that would satisfy her need for feeling. With out it she felt nothing. She would rather feel pain then nothing at all.

But the terrible part was that it didn't work well. Nothing worked. Sleeping pills didn't stop her insomnia. Slapping her wrist didn't help her need to cut. She swore she would never cut again but it was getting hard. She told Ryan she would handle everything. But no matter how many smiles she put on her face, he knew she couldn't. She knew she couldn't either. She needed a break. There was too much stress with her parents and the house and the deeds and trying to keep everyone else happy when she could barely handle herself. She needed sleep.

It was only the day before yesterday when Kori had done something horrible. She was walking down the street. Every 5 seconds people would stare at her and some brave ones came up to her and apologized for her loss as if she hadn't gotten enough cards. But it was a moment of thoughtlessness. A moment of impulse. A moment of need. All she could think about was how she needed a break. Cigarets and beer. That was what she needed. A liquor store stood across from her and she stared at it. If it was any situation like this in a movie, Kori would have cursed that person out. But no. This was no movie. It seemed as if Kori's legs had taken it upon themselves to walk across the street and into the store.

As she walked all she could think about was the time that she was dared at a party to chug a whole beer. She felt weightless afterwards. Light headed. But in a way, it had felt good. She was in her own world for just a little while. She was seeing the world in a pair of rose colored glasses. The colors of everything were emphasized. It was beautiful until she passed out and slept like a baby. But she woke up with a killer headache.

It was hard to get the guy at the counter to scandal her some beer and a pack of cigarettes. She begged and pleaded. Then he looked her up and down and made a deal. One hour, and she would get what she wanted. He took her into the back and had his way with her. He called another guy to the counter to take his shift. Kori was scared though. In the moment she was ready for anything. It was calling her name. She needed to feel that weightlessness again, where she was on top of the world. Floating and not coming down for a while. She was tired of stress.

But Kori was surprised to what he wanted. He didn't want sex. He just wanted to feel her. He teased her body and made her want him. For an hour. A full hour and it killed her. Everywhere that his hand brushed against, she wanted it to stay there and make her body feel good. And at that moment, she wasn't thinking about Richard. Nor Ryan, or her parents or even Kami. All she could think about was the beer and the smokes and his hands. And he had his way with her. And she loved it. But she didn't even know his name.

She got her items in a brown grocery bag. By the time Kori was outside, she knew she had no place to go and use these. Where would she go? But then it hit her. Home. The only place where she would be truly alone. So that's where she went. The front door was locked but the garage door wasn't. She went through there and then another door to get into the house. When she entered she felt a chill wash over her. She shivered and tightened her sweater around her before traveling upstairs where it was warmer. She glanced at Kami's room before going into hers. She closed the door and sat on her bed. She laid back and remembered all the memories that came with this room. Every slumber party that wasn't spent in Kami's room, every aftermath of every break up, every good night hug and kiss. They were all done in that room.

But that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered right now was her beer. Kori opened the top of one with her shirt and smelled it. It was a unique smell and it was familiar to her from last time. Then she threw all caution to the wind. She chugged it. Drank the whole bottle flat in a matter of seconds. She didn't mind the taste or the burn of the drink traveling from her lips to her tongue to her throat. There was only one word that repeated itself in her head as she drank. _Sleep._ Then it was gone. All of it. And she felt dizzy. But not tired in the least.

So she got a cig and lit it with the lighter she had just bought. Then she inhaled it. She felt the smoke mix with the taste of the alcohol in her mouth. And it felt good. Kori tried her hand and took a deep intake of the smoke and blew it from her nose, giggling when she succeeded. There it was. The weightlessness. Then she took a swig on the alcohol and did so until she felt tired. By that time she had drank two and a half beers. When she felt herself grow tired. She put out the cigarette in her beer bottle. And before she fell asleep, she noticed that Pink was wrong. It didn't fell good sober.


	20. Gravity

Black hair that looked like a rats nest. Blue eyes that were turning red. Pale skin. Shivering hands. All those described how Kami looked as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had managed to stop doing that after the first time when she had almost scared herself. This girl was not her. Kami always had her hair neat and brushed out. Her eyes always bright as if she was constantly laughing. Her skin wasn't as tan as Kori's but it was never this pale. How had she let it get this far?

Kami looked down at her hands. They were trembling. Shivering out of control. This ridiculous. She was so ashamed. She usually takes better care of herself then this. She was afraid. She was afraid to look in the mirror. Afraid to check the scale. Afraid to look anyone in the eyes. If she looked in the mirror, she would see the darker, messed up version of her. If she checked the scale she would see her decreasing weight as it continued to drop. And if she ever dared to look anyone in the eyes, she knew that they would see everything she was thinking. Every single thing that had happened to her. They would see right through her. It would be easy. Besides, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

The first few days had been great. She enjoyed staying with Xavier. It was fun. But then she started to miss home. To miss her brother and sister. To miss her parents even more. Sometimes it was to hard to handle and she would just flat out break down. Being in this house had made her happy but sad. Like Xavier's cooking. It was wonderful and delicious. But for a while now, it had become to vivid. To much of a reminder of how her mother used to cook. It was to much of a remembrance of her and it suddenly became disgusting.

Xavier. He tries so hard for her. And all she ever did was disappoint him. She was tired of disappointing him. He tried to communicate with him but all that ever came out her mouth were things that shut him out. And she didn't do it on purpose. It just... happened. She loved him so much, but lately it was getting hard to show him that, non the less tell him.

Eating was a problem, too. It was getting harder and harder to keep the food down, knowing what she had turned into. She was repulsive. Gross. Disgusting. And Xavier must have been tired of looking at that. It would be so hard for him to love something so... nauseating. He deserved better then what she could give out right now.

Then there was Michael. Oh sweet Michael. It was a bad idea to keep him in the middle of all this. He tries to talk to her a lot. He knows what its like to lose someone you care about after the lose of his and Xaviers mother, leaving them with their father who was in the army. They were Army Bratz. But their father had quite when their mother passed in war. Now he was an addict to cocaine and pot and liquid meth. It disgusted Michael. Xavier was used to it. Their father barely knew they existed. Xavier told her all about him the night that she got there. And she was sorry that she had such a big fuss about not being able to meet his parents. One of them was dead and the other was oblivious to the rest of the world.

Michael. Kami felt bad for every time he had delivered a meal to her. For every time he had brought her tissues. For every time he had seen her face. She had looked at the pictures of her on Xaviers phone. She used to be so beautiful. What the hell had happened? Life happened. She was a scared child now. No longer an adult. She was not Kamianne Blake Anders. She was the little girl that hid during thunderstorms. That ran away from trouble. And had cried whenever she wanted her mommy.

It was that one day that changed it all. Kami was home alone. Xavier went to the store and Ryan was at school. She had just finished yesterdays school work when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes playfully when she glanced behind her and saw Xaviers keys on the kitchen counter. He locked himself out. Lucky for him that she was in the house. Kami sang that she was coming all the way to the door until she got there. She smiled and opened the door. It feel a little when she saw a man there in a business suit.

But that wasn't the strange thing about him. He looked friendly but he was wearing sunglasses. When he saw her he removed them and smiled at her. He asked to come in and mentioned his name was Brian. Brian. She had remembered seeing this guy about 2 months ago and how Xavier said that he was a 'friend of the family.' The guy smiled at her and even said her name. He must have remembered her to. She didn't know whether to let him in or not because the last time she saw him, Xavier made her leave. But she ended up letting him in.

He only stayed for about 5 minutes. He gave her the brief case he was holding and told her to leave it outside when she was done with it. Before she got to answer he was out the door closing it behind her. Done with it? What was that supposed to mean? But Kami was curious. She opened the brief case and saw a clear bag with a tight knot at the top. Inside the bag was a white powdery substance. Next to that was a row of needles filled with a red and clear liquids. Kami took the bag out and expected it. She opened it and sniffed it. Some of the substance had entered her nose. She sneezed. Then she heard a gruff voice yell from upstairs "Xavier! Is my stuff here!" it scared her but Kami knew it was just Faracone. Xaviers father.

Kami had heard him yell before. Every once in a while, he would call for another jug of water or some more lunch meat and bread. Xavier said that he had his own mini fridge up there. Then she realized. This, was his drugs. Kami got worried but she put everything back how she found it. Then she ran upstairs and knocked on Faracones door. He told her to come in. She came into the room and it was filled with smoke and was hard to see through it. It smelled awful in there, she began to wonder if her ever showered. Faracone looked up at her and frowned. 'Get a haircut boy. You don't need me to remind you of that.'

But Kami could barely pay attention to him. Because she was high. She had inhaled the cocaine in the bag and the smoke in his room. she couldn't think right now. And the smartest thing to do seemed to be to go into Xaviers room. So that's what she did. She let him take the contents from the breifcase and nearly feel down the staires trying to go down. She threw the briefcase outside, forgeting to lock the door. Then she went into Xavier's room and giggled herself to sleep.

And a week from that moment, when Kami started going into depression, she went back for more. She opened the door to Faracone's room and closed it behind her. She remembered how she begged Xavier to leave her home by herself. He wouldn't let her stay home alone with his father. She convinced him that he was no harm to her. So he bargained and went to school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He stayed with her Tuesday and Thursday. And then her addiction sprung. Whenever she was thinking about her parents and needed to go to a happier place, she would go to Faracone. She introduced herself as Blake and they became friends somewhat. And Xavier never knew. She drowned herself in body spray after taking a heavy shower with lots of soap and washing her hair then brushing her teeth twice before even daring to make herself visible to him. And then she stopped caring.

Once Faracone's attitude had started to annoy her, Kami started to go home to snort meth and smoke pot. She was surprised by how cold it was on the bottom floor. She creped upstairs to her room. Not even looking behind her. Then she got up there and opened her backpack. There it was. She took the bag out, took some of its contents and hid the rest in her closet. She sat on the floor and did her thing. There were no regrets when you were high. She was now immune to gravity.


End file.
